New criminal
by Irugaa
Summary: Minha versao de como seria se ash fosse um membro dos Rockets. baseado nas fics de ViresAdLegatum e commanderDJ123
1. Different Start

Cidade de pallet. Regiao de kanto.

Cidade de pallet, uma pequena cidade de kanto onde todos se conheciam e viviam em paz com os pokemons que viviam na floresta que rodeava a cidade. Normalmente era uma cidadezinha alegre onde o sol brilhava e as pessoas andavam com um sorriso no rosto, hoje, no entanto o tempo era nublado com nuvens carregadas mantendo os moradores da pequena cidade em suas casas com suas famílias.

Todos menos duas pessoas, a primeira um homem adulto no final dos seus trinta anos, vestindo um terno elegante preto e sapato social preto, cabelos meio escuros curtos com algumas dicas de cinza, óculos escuros e um buque de rosas azuis nas mãos.

A outro um homem jovem no final dos seus vinte com cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, vestido um conjunto de roupas militares verde camufladas e botas.

Ambos estavam em silencio encarando uma lapide de pedra simples a sua frete.

Red Ketchum Delia Ketchum

Amado amigo, pai. Amada, amiga, mãe e esposa.

E Marido.

Bravo soldado.

Honras e mérito ao serviço.

Depois de vários minutos de silencio o homem de terno se ajoelhou e pós o buque encostado na pedra. – Ola delia... red. O homem começou retirando os óculos e guardando no bolso. – Sou eu Giovanni, já faz quatro anos desde que nos vimos. Desculpem-me por não vir antes, mas eu fiquei muito ocupado nesse tempo. Eu assumi equipe rocket plenamente vocês ficariam surpresos com o progresso que eu fiz desde então. Disse enxugando uma lagrima solitária que escorreu de seu olho. – Eu vim avisar que eu vou estar tomando ash comigo, pallet mudou muito nesse ano que delia se foi, vocês ficariam com vergonha daqui. Disse franzindo a testa com o pensamento. – eu prometo que eu vou ajudar ele a alcançar o topo. Com essas ultimas palavras ele se levantou e se afastou, deixando o outro homem se aproximar da lapide.

\- Ei sargento ketchum, é o soldado surge... bem é tenente surge agora, eu não tenho muito o que falar mas eu vim jurar que eu vou ajudar a tomar conta do seu pirralho. Com essas breves palavras surge se levantou e deu alguns passos para trás e o silencio voltou.

Foi um momento triste, principalmente pra Giovanni que havia perdido dois familiares, ambos morrerão tão jovens e nem sequer poderiam ver o filho crescer. Ele ainda se lembrava de acordar dia e noite sob ataque inimigo e dos dias que passo entrincheirado com fome e frio.

A guerra havia sido dura ninguém dentro ou fora foi poupado, foi apenas devido aos ferimentos que recebeu na guerra que Red, morreu meses antes de ash nascer e Delia havia morrido, após do sétimo aniversario de filho.

Ash a criança não só teve a infelicidade de perde a mãe cedo como havia acabado de ter o sonho de ser um treinador negado horas atrás, bem não por muito tempo.

\- Você trouxe? Giovanni perguntou botando de volta seus óculos.

\- Sim, o melhor desse lote. Surge disse com um sorriso ainda triste.

\- Então vamos logo, temos que encontrar nosso novo membro. Giovanni disse começando a andar, na direção em que ele sabia que seu alvo estaria.

Xxx

Ash Ketchum era um menino normal que tinha sonhos de ser um mestre Pokémon, como todos os outros garotos de sua faixa etária. Isso quase mudou quando alguns meses apos ele fazer 7 anos, sua mãe faleceu de uma doença que ela estava lutando por um longo tempo e ele acabou morando sozinho.

Após isso tudo havia mudado, sua amizade com Gary carvalho morreu quando ele zombou de ash por não ter uma família pra apoiá-lo e o modo como ele foi tratado pelo professor carvalho avô de Gary e pelo resto de pallet mudou quando ele com raiva havia despertado poderes psíquicos e enviado o menino através de uma porta há dez metros de distancia.

Depois disso o professor carvalho e o resto dos moradores passou a evitá-lo o máximo que podiam, o deixando confuso, solitário e cheio de raiva. Felizmente ele não havia sido proibido de ficar no rancho com os pokemons que carvalho estudava.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo mês enquanto ele tentava treinar seu recém descoberto poder ele foi achado por um alakazam, que o viu levitando uma pedra e o Pokémon começaram a treiná-lo nos seus poderes, graças à inteligência do Pokémon e de seu esforço ele foi capaz de aprender bastante.

Cinco anos depois após ele fazer doze anos, o treinador de alakazam voltou e levou o Pokémon consigo, ash havia agradecido profundamente o Pokémon por tudo que ele o havia ensinado nesse tempo, confusion, psychic, barrier, Hypnosis, Heal Pulse, Teleport, Telekinesis, Psycho Cut e ate mesmo shadow Ball, técnicas que ele nunca poderia aprender de um outro meio, mas ele estava feliz por seu "professor" se reencontrar com seu treinador após tanto tempo.

Após isso ele continuou sozinho ate que um dia ele viu um treinador abandonando quatro Meowths porque eles não eram nem fortes o suficiente nem evoluíam como um casal de persians que estavam a seu lado, ele claro levou os quatro pokemons pra casa e começou a cuidar deles como uma espécie de treinamento para sua futura jornada quando completasse quinze.

Apesar de infelizmente o treinador estar certo sobre eles serem inúteis em uma luta porem todo ele sabiam os movimentos pay day que criava moedas e happy hour que combinado com o pay day aumentava a quantidade de moeda.

Usando essas mesmas moedas e um pouco de dinheiro que sua mãe havia deixado ele comprou um Lucky incense e dois pares de amulet coins, itens que ajudavam a dobrar a quantidade de moedas, cada meowth podia usar o movimento de 11 vezes ao dia e com isso ele podia ganhar 60000 pokedolares por dia.

E usou esse dinheiro tanto para seu bem como para os dos Pokémon, ele pode comprar vários pokeblocos e frutas diferentes, bem como poções, varias pedras evolutivas diferentes inclusive algumas de outras regiões, manuais de treinamento e criação de pokemons, maquinas de técnicas (TMs) de varias regiões que ele havia feito questão de ensinar aos seus companheiros meowth, vários tipos de pokebollas diferentes, itens pra pokemons, rare candies, uma super vara de pesca(super Rod) modificada, uma incubadora Pokémon especial ultra resistente capaz de manter ate 6 ovos em segurança, uma mochila especialmente feita de kevlar, algumas roupas pra diferentes situações e o que sobrou ele começou a guardar em uma conta em seu nome.

Claro que isso levantou algumas suspeitas quanto à forma que ele ganhava dinheiro, e quanto foi descoberto Gary apoiado por outros pirralhos o havia acusado de estar explorando os meowths e ainda teve a coragem de exigir que ele desse os pokemons.

Infelizmente a confusão evolui de tal modo que havia um publico assistindo e um treinador novato que passava pela cidade para pegar seu primeiro Pokémon acabou acreditando no idiota e quando exigiu os pokemons e foi negado ele enviou um bulbasaur para tentar intimidá-lo.

Mais infelizmente ainda o Pokémon acabou pagando pelas ações do dono, por que ao invés de se sentir ameaçado ash sentiu tanta raiva que acabou usando um Psycho Cut forte o suficiente para corta o Pokémon planta em dois.

Após isso tanto o dono quanto o resto haviam ficado horrorizados e saíram deixando rapidamente apenas o dono em choque enquanto olhava para os restos do recém adquirido Pokémon e o professor carvalho atrás dele o olhou com tanto medo quando decepção.

Conforme o tempo passou os moradores de pallet o evitavam ainda mais enquanto ele passou cada vez mais tempo estudando sobre pokemons e cuidando dos meowths, quando o dia em que ele pegaria seu primeiro Pokémon começou a se aproximar ele havia decido vender a casa e sair de vez da cidade com seus meowths que para a sua alegria botaram cinco ovos, infelizmente quando o dia chegou por alguma obra do destino seu despertador despertou quinze minutos atrasado e quando ele havia chegado os três iniciais já haviam sido tomados e quarto Pokémon um Pikachu havia sido dado a um garoto de outra cidade.

Apesar do pesar no olhar do professor ele ainda pode notar um pouco de alivio que ele não havia pegado um Pokémon e ainda teve que ouvir Gary zombar por ele não ter um Pokémon enquanto ele brincava em sua mão, foi apenas por que ele teve autocontrole o suficiente que ele decidiu quebrar algumas janelas do que o braço do pirralho arrogante.

Ele havia seguido pra praia pra pensar no que ele faria, ele estava com tanta raiva. Ele havia preparado tudo que levaria de antemão, visitado o tumulo de seus pais no dia anterior, e então?

Por um misero capricho do destino ele acabou atrasado e todos os pokemons foram levados e não havia mais nenhum extra restante, agora ele estava sem casa, pois já havia vendido ela e teria que esperar ate o ovo chocar ou esperar cinco meses ate que ele pudesse pegar um inicial.

\- Você parece bem aborrecido.

Ash se levantou e virou-se para ver dois homens a poucos pés de distancia dele.

\- Sim e daí? O que isso te interessa? E alias quem são vocês? Perguntou encarando os dois homens.

Estava vestindo um terno caro com sapatos sociais e o outro estava vestido como um soldado.

\- Lamentamos muito pela nossa rudeza meu nome é Giovanni e esse é Surge, e eu tenho uma proposta para você. Eu não pude deixar de notar que você não recebeu um Pokémon no laboratório de carvalho.

\- E daí se eu não tiver um Pokémon? Você veio para zombar de mim assim como todas as outras pessoas nesta maldita cidade? Rosnou se virando pro mar tentando conter a raiva.

\- Que isso, não precisa ficar na defensiva, sabe eu comando uma organização, que esta sempre a procura de novos membros, principalmente aqueles com talento. Giovanni disse ficando do lado do jovem e olhando pro mar. – É chamada equipe rocket, talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de nós. E antes de pensar que a Equipe Rocket é apenas uma gangue que rouba Pokémon, temos um objetivo maior em mente. O que queremos é a dominação do mundo, usando os pokemons. . Claro, algumas pessoas pensam que nunca vai ser capaz de alcançá-lo, mas o que estamos fazendo e fazer o nosso caminho através de cada região e ganhando força. Disse sorrindo.

\- Pra melhorar ainda mais eu tenho aqui um belo espécime de Pokémon, pra você meu jovem se aceitar, o que você tem a perder?

-Eu já posso dizer que você tem maneiras de se certificar de que eu não posso sair dessa, não é? Ash perguntou desconfiado.

O sorriso de Giovanni e do outro cresceram um pouco mais. – Garoto esperto! Sim, basicamente, se você disser não, então eu só vou usar um dos meus Pokémons que vai fazer com que você esqueça que você sequer me conheceu. Se você se lembrar, há maneiras de fazer você desaparecer.

\- Não é como se eu fosse recusar de qualquer maneira mais eu tenho meus próprios objetivos que eu planejo cumprir de qualquer maneira. O jovem disse serio ganhando um aceno de cabeça do homem mais velho.

\- Contanto que seus objetivos não interfiram com os da organização e você cumpra suas missões você esta livre pra fazer o que quiser. O homem vestindo como soldado falou pela primeira vez tirando uma pokebolla do bolso e entregou ao jovem. – E um elekid ainda jovem mais ele é um dos melhores do lote. Disse com um sorriso entregando também um C-gear estranho preto e uma pokedex.

\- Esse é um rocket-Gear ou R-gear pra breve, e um C-gear modificado com as funções normais e algumas outras incluídas, ele tem um mapa com pontos onde os membros da organização podem usar para diferentes fins, claro que conforme você aumentar sua posição novos locais vão ser disponíveis, você também será convocado pra missões com ele e também poderá escolher algumas disponíveis. Giovanni disse encarando o jovem serio. – A podekex já esta programada, para você e vai servir como uma identidade apenas no caso, ela vai transferir quaisquer Pokémons extra pra um rancho na cidade de viridian, você pode modificar o limite pra quantos pokemons quiser no entanto.

\- Tenente Surge aqui vai te esperar na cidade de viridian onde você vai encontrar sua parceira e acompanhá-los nas primeiras missões.

Com essas ultimas palavras ash seguiu ate sua antiga casa e pegou sua mochila já pronta e capturou todos os meowths com pokebollas e pegou a incubadora antes de sair e seguir na direção de viridian.

\- é melhor se preparar Gary eu vou fazer você engolir cada uma de suas palavras.

Xxxxxxx

Depois de caminhada considerável ash decidiu conhecer seu novo Pokémon e testa-lo em uma luta com alguns pidgeys e ratata.

\- Vai elekid. O jovem gritou jogando a pokebola que liberou um pequeno Pokémon amarelo, com um corpo arredondado com listras pretas, braços volumosos em proporção ao seu corpo, e três garras em vez de dedos. Ele tem duas listras em seus braços, que envolvem toda a volta. Há dois chifres no topo da cabeça que se assemelham os pinos de uma tomada, com buracos em seus lados, uma raio preto marcação em seu peito,duas fileiras de listras estão perto da marca, com o padrão contínuo em torno de sua parte inferior das costas. Seus pernas são pretas, e seus pés são arredondados sem dedos.

\- Kid. O Pokémon gritou flexionando os braços.

\- Ei elekid meu nome é ash eu sou seu novo treinador agora. Disse, ganhando um grito animado do Pokémon, tirando a pokedex que ganhou ele apontou para o elekid e apertou o botão.

\- Elekid o Pokémon bebe elétrico. Uma voz veio do dispositivo. Elekid é a forma pré-evoluida do Electabuzz Ele gira seus braços para gerar eletricidade, mas cansa facilmente por isso armazena apenas um pouco. Esse elekid é do sexo masculino, no nível 5 e possui a habilidade estática.

\- conhece os movimentos: quick attack, thunder shock, low kick, shock wave, thunder, thunder punch, fire punch, ice punch, cross chop, barrier e karate chop. A voz terminou surpreendendo ash.

N/T: Lista de Movimentos a partir daqui no final do cap.

\- Nossa você realmente devia ser um dos melhores. Ash comentou ganhando sorriso feliz do Pokémon. – Muito bem elekid vamos testar a sua força nos pokemons daqui, seu primeiro alvo esta ali. Disse apontando para spearow a de costas a poucos metros deles.

\- elekid use o Quick attack pra se aproximar e então o thunder punch. Disse ganhando um grito de elekid que disparou na direção do Pokémon selvagem deixando um rastro branco pra traz.

Assim que se aproximou do Pokémon surpreso o punho direito de elekid ficou rodeado por um brilho amarelo e eletricidade e ele socou em cheio o Pokémon que não teve tempo de reagir.

\- Elekid continue o ataque com ice punch e finalize com outro thunder punch.

\- Kid, Elekid. O Pokémon elétrico gritou em reconhecimento e seu esquerdo ficou rodeado por uma luz azul e socou o spearow selvagem congelado ele antes de acertar outro thunder punch enviando o Pokémon para trás desmaiado.

Sem perder tempo ash arremessou uma pokebola no spearow que sugou o Pokémon selvagem, e começou a balançar e piscar.

Balança.

Balança.

Balança.

E

Clique.

\- Isso. Ash gritou de surpresa e alegria, ele havia conseguido ele capturou seu primeiro Pokémon.

\- Kid, kid. Elekid também gritou feliz por sua primeira vitoria.

\- Vamos elekid ainda há um monte de pokemons para lutarmos ate chegarmos a viridian. Ash disse ganhando um grito animado do Pokémon elétrico.

Após varias lutas com ratatas, pidgeys e ate um enorme bando de spearow, ambos ash e elekid estavam no chão cansados com sorrisos satisfeitos, mais de 40 batalhas em um único dia algumas com mais de um oponente e nenhuma derrota, e varios pokemons capturados.

O spearows haviam sido complicado de se lidar mas combinando suas habilidades psíquicas com os ataques elétricos de elekid eles haviam derrotados os pássaros e capturado a maioria inclusive um fearow que liderava o bando, mas tudo acabou bem após algumas shadow balls e um thunder com força total.

Algumas poções e um pouco de comida depois ambos estavam em melhor estado e ash decidiu seguir em direção ao lago para pescar.

\- elekid você fica do meu lado esperando enquanto eu tento pesca um novo Pokémon. Ash disse recebendo um aceno do Pokémon elétrico que se sentou ao seu lado, botando a mochila poucos metros atrás com um pidgey e um meowth tomando conta dela e do ovo na incubadora presa a ela, ele pegou sua vara de pesca e jogou o anzol na água.

Algum tempo depois ele puxou uma magikarp e nem se incomodou muito e apenas a capturou com uma pokebola comum antes de voltar a pescar, pouco tempo depois ele começou a sentir a vara tremer novamente puxando ele sentiu resistência e sorriu definitivamente não era uma magikarp, com outro puxão mais forte ele puxou um Pokémon estrela com uma jóia redonda dono centro.

\- elekid thunder punch. Ash gritou e o elekid saltou no staryu com o punho coberto de eletricidade, mas o Pokémon de água respondeu a altura, disparando um jato de água que mandou o elekid para trás encharcado.

O Pokémon selvagem continuou o ataque com o Swift disparando varias estrelas brancas da jóia em seu centro.

\- Elekid contra ataque com thunder shock. Ash comandou.

\- Kid. O Pokémon elétrico gritou gerando eletricidade entre os chifres na cabeça e disparou uma rajada elétrica que acertou as estrelas causando uma explosão.

\- Elekid, agora use o quick attack para se aproximar e depois shock wave.

\- Kid. O Pokémon gritou se aproximando do oponente velozmente antes de seu corpo ser rodeado por eletricidade amarela e disparar um feixe de eletricidade amarela dos seus chifres.

\- Star staryu. O Pokémon estrela respondeu fazendo a jóia no seu corpo brilhar antes de disparar um feixe de energia rosa da jóia.

Os dois ataques se chocaram e empurraram um ao outro, mas o ataque do Pokémon de água venceu e passou através do ataque elétrico e continuou em direção a elekid.

\- Elekid desvie com o quick ataque. Gritou pro Pokémon que saltou pro lado desviando por pouco do ataque que causou uma enorme explosão. – Elekid thunder agora.

\- Kid,kid,kid,kid elekid. O Pokémon gritou girando os braços velozmente reunindo eletricidade no meio dos chifres e disparou uma rajada de eletricidade amarela, que acertou em cheio o Pokémon de água.

\- E isso Lure Ball vai. Ash jogando uma Lure Ball que acertou o Pokémon aquático e o sugou, a bola balançou e piscou um pouco antes de parar e um clique soou fazendo o treinador soltar um suspiro de alivio que ele não sabia que estava segurando.

Usando seu R-gear ash trocou o ratata que estava consigo e pela staryu que havia sido mandada pro rancho da equipe rocket em viridian. Ainda era surpreendente o quanto o R-gear era útil, servia como mapa, celular, computador, televisão, radio de emergência, radar, indicava eventos próximos, relógio, lista de pokemons, servia pra envia ou receber bem como base de dados para Pokémons registrados, Máquina de Radiestesia, tinha métodos pra ensinar movimentos aos pokemons, cronometro e ainda tinha locais onde certos tipos de frutos estavam.

Após a troca ele deixou o Pokémon estrela sair e começou a curar ela e o elekid com o seu pulse heal e algumas poções antes de servir pokeblocos para ambos comerem. Depois de algum descanso ash decidiu pescar mais uma vez antes de seguir em direção a viridian antes de anoitecer.

Preparando novamente outro anzol ash se sentou e esperou, enquanto staryu e elekid conversavam com o meowth e o pidgey que cuidavam do ovo que balançava ocasionalmente. conforme o tempo foi passando e nada acontecia ash cruzou os braços com a vara entre eles e começou a tirar uma soneca rápida.

Algum tempo depois quando já estava dormindo quase profundamente o treinador novato foi abruptamente acordado por um puxão que quase o fez perder a vara e começou a puxa-lo pra água, puxando com todo a força que podia ele tentou puxar o Pokémon mas não adiantou e ele ainda estava sendo puxado, usando sua Telekinesis ele ficou rodeado por uma camada de energia verde e ele parou de ser arrastado mas também não conseguia puxar para tras mesmo com a ajuda de elekid que estava agarrado na sua cintura tentando puxa-lo.

Vendo que não havia outra opção ele apertou um botão no vara fazendo uma descarga elétrica sair e seguir pela linha de metal ate o Pokémon no anzol, o fundo da água foi iluminado pela descarga e o Pokémon parou de lutar,com um sorriso ash aproveitou esse momento ele usar sua Telekinesis para puxar seu corpo pra trás com força puxando o Pokémon no anzol também.

Assim que o Pokémon foi puxado pra fora da água o sorriso sumiu da face de ash e seus olhos quase saltaram pra fora quando ele viu um pequeno squirtle sendo puxado pra fora da boca de uma magikarp amarela do facilmente maior que um snorlax. E pelo olhar não estava nem um pouco feliz pela descarga elétrica que recebeu.

 _\- Veio do céu, agora fodeu._ Ash pensou olhando pro Pokémon gigante.

\- Karp, karp. O peixe gritou reunindo uma energia azulado pra um ataque que ash reconheceu como o dragon rage.

Totalmente em pânico ash fez a única coisa que pode pensar, jogou uma Heavy Ball que sugou o Pokémon gigante.

Balança.

Ash chamou elekid e staryu de volta pra sua pokebolas e correu em direção ao meowth e pidgey que cuidavam de suas coisas.

Balança

Em um frenético ele chamou ambos seus pokemons de volta pra suas pokebollas, jogou a mochila nos ombros e agarrou a incubadora com os ovos.

Balança.

Se virando em direção as arvores ash preparou pra disparar pra longe do lago, antes que um clique alto indicando a captura soou o fazendo congelar antes de a heavy Ball brilhar e ser enviada pro rancho.

Demorou cinco minutos pra ele descongelar, antes que ele conseguisse seguir para viridian o mais rápido possível, criando o máximo de distancia entre ele e o lago com monstros marinhos pelo menos por enquanto que ele não tinha pokemons fortes o suficiente.

XXX

Cidade de viridian

\- Ei pirralho você parece que viu um fantasma. Surge que estava na entrada da cidade esperando por ash comentou ao ver o treinador ainda pálido.

Sem dizer uma palavra ele tirou seu R-gear e mostrou os dados da magikarp nova, os olhos de surge quase saltaram das orbitas e o queixo dele caiu, levou um tempo para ele se recuperar do choque e quando ele fez abriu um sorriso e deu um tapinha nas suas costas felicitando-o.

\- Rapaz eu devo estou impressionado no seu primeiro dia e você já tem uma captura dessas com elekid jovem, meus parabéns. O tenente disse sorrindo para o jovem que abriu um sorriso mais aliviado. – De qualquer jeito rapaz essa vai ser sua nova parceira. Disse apontando pra uma garota que vinha na direção deles.

Era uma garota mais o menos da sua idade, ela tinha pele pálida, cabelos longos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos violetas, rosto fino com feições delicadas, ela usava uma camisa preta apertada que delineava bem suas curvas, peitos firmes e bem proeminentes quase escondidos por uma jaqueta de couro preta, calças jeans comuns e botas pretas.

Enquanto ele olhava para a garota ela fazia a mesma coisa.

Ash era jovem de pele clara cabelos pretos caídos ate os ombros e olhos exóticos meio castanhos meio verdes, com um pequeno cavanhaque no queixo, ele vestia uma preta cheia de bolsos, uma calça jeans, e botas compridas pretas com fivelas e biqueira de aço.

\- Ash essa é Bianca Cassey, Bianca esse é Ash Ketchum, a partir de agora vocês são parceiros. Surge disse. - Vocês não são obrigados a viajar juntos, mas ambos têm que estar quando forem chamados e trabalhar junto pra completar a missão dada.

\- Sua primeira missão é aqui mesmo em viridian, nos vamos ate um local seguro onde vamos poder conversar melhor. Disse antes de se virar e começar a andar sendo seguido pelos dois mais jovens.

Após um rápido tour pela cidade eles entraram em um bar perto do ginásio da cidade, onde surge acenou brevemente para o atendente e seguiu para a parte traseira seguiu um corredor e entrou abriu a porta de um quarto simples com uma mesa um quadro negro e duas camas e uma baú de madeira.

\- bem então o plano vai ocorrer à meia-noite de hoje, nosso alvo é um colecionador de pokemons chamado Jhonas Ray, ele vive na parte mais afastada da cidade próxima a floresta de viridian. Surge disse tirando uma pasta de dentro da jaqueta e jogando em cima da mesa. – Nossa inteligência descobriu que ele não tem seguranças e conta apenas com um sistema de segurança top de linha e com os próprios pokemons pra defende-los.

\- ele tem possivelmente mais de 500 especimes de pokemons variados inclusive alguns de outras regiões. O plano é simples nos vamos entrar de noite após cortarmos a energia do local, a sede nos providenciou quatro venomoths que vão espalhar pó do sono pelo local. Disse abrindo um baú tirando três sacos de dentro. – Desde que a maioria desses pokemons não foi capturado no vamos usar algumas pokebollas que nosso setor de pesquisa criou se baseando na master Ball, enquanto elas não vão capturar pokemons de alto nível facilmente, elas vão ser o suficiente pra essa missão. Vocês têm ate a meia-noite livre usem como quiserem. Disse saindo deixando os dois sozinhos.

Botando a mochila no pé da cama ash se sentou botando a incubadora no chão e o ovo que estava prestes a chocar na cama enrolado nos lençóis.

\- E então Ash ketchum, algum motivo especial pra ter se juntado a equipe rocket? Bianca perguntou se sentando na outra cama.

\- Nenhum em particular, Giovanni apenas me ofereceu uma chance de seguir meu objetivo e cumprir uma promessa que eu fiz anos atrás e eu aceitei. O garoto disse de forma simples se sentando no chão. – E você algum motivo?

\- Meus pais eram administradores na organização, eles se morreram ano passado por causa da equipe magma em hoenn. A garota disse apertando os punhos. – Eu me juntei esse ano após ganhar meu primeiro Pokémon.

Depois da breve conversa Bianca tirou um livro da mochila e começou a ler, ash tirou uma maquina de pokeblocos pequena da mochila algumas frutas cortadas, algumas vitaminas*¹ e algumas rare candies*² e começou a fazer pokeblocos diferentes.

Após deixar seus quatro meowths, elekid, staryu e pidgey ele serviu a comida e ofereceu um pouco pra Bianca que agradeceu e liberou um pidgey, um machop, um squirtle e um zubat, que começaram a comer e fazer amizades com seus pokemons.

\- nenhum dos iniciais de kanto? A garota perguntou curiosa olhando seus pokemons.

Ash apertou os punhos e estreitou os olhos com raiva. – Não a pessoa que ia me dar um acabou não tendo pokemons suficiente pra todos, eu já tinha os meowths, mas eles não são muito capazes de lutar, eu recebi o elekid ao me junta à equipe rocket por isso entrei. Disse se acalmando.

\- Se você é de pallet de graças à arceus que você não pegou o Pikachu, um moleque que veio de lá pela manha foi largado pelo Pokémon dele depois de arrumar briga com alguns spearows e foi sorte dele sair vivo e ser encontrado por um cara que estava vindo de pallet. Bianca comentou tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Dar um Pokémon desses parece ser algo que o professor carvalho faria. Ash disse com desgosto pensando na possibilidade de ser ele no lugar do garoto, antes de abrir um pequeno sorriso cínico. – Pelo menos a confusão que vier vai prejudicar a fama daquele velho.

\- Tim TIM então. Bianca disse tirando dois copos de ferro e uma garrafinha de bolso da mochila e derramou um liquido dourado em ambos os copos e lhe entregou um.

\- Tim TIM. Ash disse sorrindo encostando seu copo no da garota antes de virar tudo em um só gole.

Após isso os dois passaram o resto do tempo conversando conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o outro e decidiram viajar juntos após a missão, meia hora antes do horário marcado surge chegou e encontrou os dois já prontos e os guiou ate o alvo.

XXX

Com o brilho da lua encoberto por nuvens escuras nenhum dos pokemons ainda acordados percebeu os quatro venomoths espalharem pó do sono.

Do lado de fora do muro os três esperavam usando mascaras de gás e óculos noturnos, assim que o relógio no pulso de surge despertou os três saltaram o muro e caíram dentro do jardim.

\- Ash, Bianca capturem o máximo que puderem, eu vou pra mansão ter certeza que o nosso anfitrião não acorde. Surge disse com a voz distorcida pela mascara. – E mantenham suas mascaras no rosto.

\- Ok. Os dois disseram seguindo em direções diferentes.

Ativando o scanner infravermelho ele viu uma abundancia de assinaturas de calor entre os arbustos e nas arvores. – _Fácil fácil._ Ash pensou começando a capturar os pokemons, ele havia recebido uma maquina que disparava pokebolas especiais e as enviava então não tinha necessidade de poupar, mas ele fez questão de capturar todos sem exceção inclusive claro alguns pra si com sua próprias pokebolas. Elekid estava ao seu lado observando atentamente tudo.

Seguindo pra onde havia mais assinatura de calor, ficou sem reação quando foi derrubado por elekid antes de vários dardos roxos passaram por onde sua cabeça estaria.

Com toda a cor drenada do seu rosto ele se virou na direção de onde veio o ataque e viu três grandes Pokémons aranhas. Tirando sua pokedex ash rapidamente verificou.

\- ariados o Pokémon perna longa forma evoluída do spinarak, ariados e capaz de usar teias extremamente fortes e pegajosas para capturar seus oponentes. A voz Metallica disse.

\- elekid use thunder wave agora. Ash gritou ganhando um grito do Pokémon que saltou e disparou uma rajada elétrica paralisante que acertou os três pokemons insetos paralizando-os enquanto ash dispararou duas rocket balls capturou os dois ariados e usando uma netball própria pra capturar o ultimo.

\- Porra eu esqueci que pokemons com a habilidade insônia e espírito vital são imunes a ataques que fazem dormir.

\- Honch, Honchkrow. O som de um Pokémon atrás de si chamou sua atenção.

Se virando ele viu doze pokemons em galhos olhando pra eles com olhos afiados, dez deles ele reconheceu eram Murkrows, os outros dois eram estranhos, eles eram pokemons aves cujas penas pareciam um terno formal com um chapéu fedora espetado na cabeça, penas brancas ao redor do pescoço que pareciam uma gravata e uma calda felpuda vermelha, a diferença entre os dois eram que um tinha penas azuis-escuras e o outro era uma mistura de rosa - claro com rosa - escuro.

Tirando a pokedex ash verificou. – Honchkrow o Pokémon chefão e a forma evoluída de Murkrow. Honchkrow recruta muitos Murkrow para viajar com ele, e ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo em casa alisando suas penas.

\- parece que dessa vez eu vou ter que entrar também. Ash pensou deixando o pidgey, staryu e dois dos meowths saíram das pokebolas, enquanto elekid ficou firmemente a seu lado. – Staryu, elekid, pidgey vocês pegam os dois menores e um dos grandões, eu pego os outros e os meowths me ajudam e lembrem o importante não é vencer é ter certeza que o outro cara não vença. Disse se preparando.

\- Kid/staryu/pid pidgey/meow. Os pokemons responderam se preparado pra luta.

\- CROW. Com um grito do pokemon Rosa, os todos atacaram, elekid tomou a iniciativa e acertou os dez Murkrow um thunder e foi seguido por um dos meowth que se manteve por tras usando o toxic pra envenenar e o pay day para atacar apesar de quase não causar dano e pidgey que entrou na luta usando um Twister.

Staryu acertou o honchkrow azul-escuro com um rapid spin e o outro rosa foi na direção de ash e do outro meowth com as asas brilhando.

Com os olhos brilhando ash criou uma barreira na frente parando o ataque e usou a telekinesis pra arrancar uma arvore do chão e acertou o pokemon voador desprevenido em cheio, que rapidamente se recuperou e respondeu disparando em sua direção com o bico girando como uma broca (Drill Peck)

Com um movimento da mão ash jogou a arvore no pokemon voador que apenas desviou e continuou, usando a telekinesis ele voou fora da direção do ataque que passou rasante a seu lado, se virando no ar o honchkrow abriu o bico e disparou uma shadow Ball em ash que respondeu com a sua propria.

Causando uma explosão, o meowth ao lado de ash saltou no ar e soltou um raio elétrico fraco que chocou o pokemon pássaro criando uma abertura que permitiu ash criar outra shadow Ball e acertar o pokémon selvagem apesar de não causar muito dano nele.

O pokémon voador soltou um gritou e voou mais alto preparando um hiper beam, no bico.

Ash fechou o olho e começou a concentrar em sua energia psíquica.

\- honch krow. O Pokémon adversário gritou disparando um feixe de luz alaranjado.

Derramando todo o poder que reuniu ash criou uma grossa barreira que se chocou com o ataque criando uma enorme explosão.

Quando a explosão desapareceu ash caiu de joelho respirando forte, a barreira o havia protegido do dano, mas infelizmente havia o deixado exausto e o meowth desmaiado devido choque da explosão.

No ar voando irregularmente o honchkrow mesmo exausto preparava uma shadow Ball.

Tentando reunir o que ainda restava de energia psíquica sem sucesso, ash sentiu outra energia desconhecida inundar seu corpo o treinador reuniu ela em uma esfera verde.

\- Krow. O pokémon gritou disparando a shadow Ball.

Sem uma palavra ash arremessou com toda a força a esfera em suas mãos.

Os dois ataques voaram em direção ao outro, assim que os ataques se encontraram a shadow Ball se desfez e a esfera verde acertou o pokémon derrubando ele.

\- Dusk Ball vai. Ash gritou jogando uma pokebola que acertou o pokémon ate dele cair no chão, balança, balança, balança, clique.

Com sorriso cansado ash se sentiu feliz pela vitoria, esse novo poder também estava o fazendo um pouco eufórico.

\- Buz, Electabuzz/ gioto giooo/ Star star.

Olhando na direção dos gritos sorriu com a visão de um Electabuzz e Pidgeotto, junto com staryu, o Pidgeotto carregando um meowth dormindo nas costas e um honchkrow nas garras e o electabuzz carregando vários murkrows desmaiados nos braços.

Voltando os meowths para a pokebollas ash capturou os murkrows com as rocket balls e o outro honchkrow com uma friend Ball, antes de felicitar os três pokemons pela vitoria e pela evolução e prometer ajudar staryu a evoluir quando voltassem.

Após essas vitorias e com as novas evoluções capturar o resto dos pokemons na mini floresta foi fácil, depois disso ele seguiu a uma área com piscinas e capturou um dratini dormindo com uma friend Ball e o outro junto com o resto dos pokemons do local com rocket Balls.

\- Ash já pegamos o suficiente vamos. Surge gritou a poucos metros com Bianca a seu lado.

\- _Finalmente_. O garoto pensou aliviado.

Xxxx

Depois de chegar de volta no bar Ash e Bianca recolheram suas coisas e se prepararam pra sair pela manha quando haveria um policial que criaria uma brecha pra eles saírem. Após arrumar suas coisas Ash e Bianca esconderam as pokeballs com seus pokemons recém capturados no nas mochilas, mantendo apenas os que haviam trazido.

Ash aproveitou e deu uma pedra d'agua pra staryu que evolui pra starmie antes de dormir.

XXXXX

Já era quase três da tarde quando o R-gear de surge começou a tocar. Eles tinham andado um por algum tempo já e eles ainda faltava um pouco mais pra chegarem à metade da floresta de viridian. Isso quando o R-gear de surge começou a tocar. Verificando quem era surge parou sendo.

\- Ok gente, quando o líder aparecer e começar a falar fiquem quietos entenderam. Surge disse ganhando dois acenos de cabeça.

De repente a tela brilhou e uma figura sombreada apareceu.

\- Essa Manha eu tive a confirmação de todos os pokémons que vocês e Surge capturaram. Meus parabéns pelo sucesso o pagamento foi depositado em contas pessoais que serão enviadas pra vocês entenderam?

Ash e Bianca acenaram com a cabeça silenciosamente fazendo Surge sorrir.

\- Agora apesar de vocês terem capturados vários pokemons raros vocês não vão receber o pagamento que merecem devido sua classificação. 10000 pokedolares será o pagamento. 500 pokedolares serão o que vão receber por missão devido sua baixa classificação, outras missões podem ou não pagar mais que isso, a lista de missões esta disponível,surge vai explicar antes de reassumir suas funções. Giovanni desliga.

A tela apagou e Surge guardou o aparelho.

\- Bem parece que nossa pequena viagem acabou, então prestem atenção, agora vocês são membros oficiais da equipe rocket, vocês não tem obrigação de usar um uniforme ou mesmo ajudar outros membros. Disse seriamente. – Vocês são agora recruta, o mais baixo na cadeia de comando depois vem os oficiais, administradores, executivos, executivo-especiais e por fim o líder.

\- Afora ações não oficiais, há um aplicativo no R-gear para escolher missões, geralmente ele é atualizado diariamente por um por um administrador que precisa de ajuda com uma operação, ou precisando de uma mão-de-obra extra para carregar maquinários. Tentem usar o filtro de missões por cidade no app para escolher as missões de cada cidade, ou pelas categorias. Disse tirando um pedaço de papel do bolso. – A equipe rocket possui mais de 80% do mercado negro daqui de kanto esse é o numero para entrar em contato com um homem lá. Assim vocês podem ter uma opção extra para ganhar dinheiro. Vender pokemons roubados aqui, informações e outros enfeites. Você pode comprar coisas de este lugar também, como eu provavelmente já lhe disse.

Ash pegou o papel e rapidamente anotou os números neles em seu R-gear e passo pra Bianca que fez o mesmo.

\- Tudo bem, mas todas minhas missões têm a ver com o roubo pokemon ou nos vamos fazer outras coisas? Ash Perguntou.

"Vocês estarão recebendo diferentes tipos de trabalho e por vezes, terão que seguir caminhos separados, mas podem sempre continuar a viajar com o outro.

\- Tudo bem por mim, quanto falta ate a próxima cidade? Bianca perguntou.

\- Nos ainda temos que sair da floresta de viridian, mas após isso não é muito longe. Estamos quase lá. Assim que surge terminou de falar Ash sentiu uma presença se aproximar correndo.

Se virando na direção o treinador saltou pra trás antes que um garoto vestindo uma armadura e capacete de samurai saiu do mato com uma katana na mão.

\- Voce veio da cidade de pallet não é? Eu o samurai te desafio pra uma batalha pokémon. O garoto disse apontando a espada pra ash.

Surge que estava preparado para sacar um pokémon relaxou enquanto Bianca olhava confusa pro garoto.

\- É melhor você fazer valer a pena. Ash disse sacando uma pokebola enquanto tentava o melhor pra resistir o impulso de corta os braços do moleque fora.

\- Metapod vai. O samurai gritou, fazendo Surge tossir uma risada enquanto Bianca deu um tapa em sua testa.

\- É isso? Ash perguntou com um pouco de desprezo. – Electabuzz vai.

\- Buzz. O pokémon elétrico disse ao sair da pokémon.

\- Metapod use o Harden. O samurai e o pokémon brilhou verde levemente.

\- Electabuzz, destrói esse lixo. Ash ordenou e o Pokémon saltou e acertou um fire punch no pokémon inseto quebrando a casca e esmagando e queimando o que tinha dentro.

\- Metapod. O garoto gritou largando a espada e correndo em direção aos restos do seu pokémon. – Por que você fez isso? O menino gritou chorando com raiva segurando os resto do pokémon nos braços.

Ash nem se preocupou em responde e chamou de volta seu pokémon e voltou a andar seguido por Bianca e Surge.

Xxxx

Após chegarem em viridian surge deixou os dois recrutas e seguiu seu caminho enquanto Ash e Bianca foram ate um hotel pra passar o resto do dia. Após deixar suas coisas no quarto que dividia com Bianca, ash procurou um local discreto e isolado e ligou pro contato no mercado negro que surge lhe deu.

A tela piscou e mostrou uma pessoa encoberta pelas sobras.

\- Ah o novo recruta, surge me falou de você. Meu nome é Razor prazer. Agora em que eu posso ser útil?

Ash foi pego um pouco de surpresa pela atitude educado do homem, mais resolveu ignorar pensador ser o jeito do homem de garantir fregueses.

\- Eu quero saber o preço de alguns pokemons, não ovos e de alguns itens.

\- Bem é so pedir e eu vou dar uma olhada no que eu tenho aqui.

\- Eu quero um bulbassaur e um magmar os melhores possíveis, dois pokemons de aço e 10 lucky eggs e 12 exp. Shares e se possível ampolas de pokerus.

\- Wow uma lista de pedidos bem longa, eu tenho o bulbasaur e o magmar ambos vindos de criação selecionada, os melhores do lote na verdade mais eles são muito mais caros do que outros da mesma espécie e ate mesmo do que alguns já evoluídos. O mercador avisou. – O bulbasaur vai custar 8000 ou 16000 já com o pokérus e pré-treinado, o magmar vai custar, 14000 já com pokérus e um Magmarizer.

\- E os pokemons de aço e itens?

\- Eu tenho algumas opções mais meus melhores que tambem são de criação selecionado são Beldum, por 8000 e lucario por 20000, cada Lucky egg custa 5000, as exp share 1000 cada, e cada ampola de pokerus 8000, mas eu farei por 5000 dessa vez.

\- Eu vou levar o bulbasaur de 16000, 10 ampolas de pokerus e todo o resto. Ash disse se sentido um pouco triste que ele teria que explora ainda mais seus meowths.

\- Ok então eu vou mandar o numero da conta e despachar um dragonite assim que o pagamento de 150000 for confirmado ele deve chegar em uma hora mais ou menos, você tem um lugar especifico pra receber.

\- Sim eu estou no lago de viridian agora eu posso espera um pouco.

\- Sem problemas fique seguro ate lá. E desligou.

 _\- Como se você se preocupasse com isso_. Ash pensou enquanto transferia o dinheiro de sua conta pra conta do mercador, era triste ver sua gorda conta ficar com menos de da metade do seu antigo total em tão pouco tempo. – _Bem, é por uma boa razão._ Ash pensou se deitando enquanto esperava o pokémon chegar.

Uns quarenta minutos depois um rastro laranja deu uma rasante pelo lago espalhando água pra todo lado e posou na sua frente.

\- Dragonite? O pokémon dragão corpulento disse.

\- Voce tem uma entrega de Razor pra Ash não é? Ash perguntou ganhando um aceno do pokémon que lhe deu uma bolsa e disparou pro céu.

Abrindo a bolsa pra verificar o conteúdo ash achou uma nota dobrada com seu nome.

 _Ola Ash meu novo cliente favorito, eu deixei esse bilhete pra avisar que eu botei alguns itens extras como agradecimento pela enorme compra,eu tambem botei um Aron, bem como meu numero de contato e um código pra você botar no seu R-gear e instalar um app com nossa loja virtual, facilitando as suas futuras compras._

 _Obs: todos estão treinados pra obedecer apenas a primeira pessoa que abrir suas pokebollas, então eu sugiro que você apresente o mais rápido possível._

 _Obs²: Se você tiver algum pokémon que queira vender nos compraremos por um preço justo._

 _Razor._

Sorrindo ash botou o código que razor enviou e um ícone azul apareceu em seu R-gear, aproveitando o momento ash clicou em símbolo em forma de R e uma nova tela apareceu com as opções chat, tarefas e equipamentos.

Selecionando tarefas assim como Surge tinha dito apareceu uma opção para filtrar a pesquisa, por cidade, região, dificuldade, pagamento, ordenante e seqüência. Escolhendo a opção "todos" em seqüência, uma lista de tarefas apareceu.

Missão 1: Roubar um pokémon de um certo treinador.

Missão 2: Roubar pokemons do rancho do prof. Carvalho.

Interessante mais ainda não... por enquanto.

Missão 3: Ataque a centros pokemons.

Missão 4: Coletar determinador espécie de pokémon pra estudo

...

Missão 25: caçar os três pássaros lendários.

Missão 45: Roubar ovos pokemons pra um dos Ranchos da organizações.

Uma enorme lista em ordem cronológica, de missões, numeradas na casa das centenas. Havia cerca de 500 missões diferentes pra escolher. Cada opção na lista teve um resumo em profundidade, e uma vez que você clicar no link, ele iria levá-lo para uma pasta, contendo coisas como itens essenciais, exigências, preferências, localização, membros que também aceitaram e muito mais.

Missão 80: Infiltrar na liga pokemons e no Sistema de ginásios.

Abrindo missão ele viu uma lista fácil de exigências, um resumo básico e o pagamento que variaria de acordo com o progresso.

Sorrindo ash selecionou a missão, aceitando ela e guardou o aparelho antes de decidir se apresentar logo e verificar os pokemons novos.

Jogando as pokebolas pra cima ele deixou seus novos pokemons saírem e conhecê-lo.

\- Ei gente meu nome é Ash ketchum e eu sou o novo treinador de vocês. Se apresentou recebendo respostas afirmativas dos pokemos. – Ok, agora uma pequena verificação. Disse tirando sua pokedex e apontando pro primeiro pokémon.

Beldum, o pokemon bola de ferro. Beldum flutua através da emissão de ondas magnéticas de seu corpo para repelir o campo magnético da Terra. Eles lançam as suas garras em penhascos onde dormem. A voz Metallica disse, antes de continuar.

\- através da criação selecionada as estáticas desse beldum estão muito acima das contrapartes selvagens. A maquina disse surpreendendo Ash com essa informação.

\- _Eu gostaria de ver qual a diferença entre esse beldum e um selvagem_. Ash pensou e apontou a pokedex para o próximo pokémon.

\- Lucario, o Pokémon Aura, e a forma evoluída de Riolu. Ao sentir a aura de seus adversários, Lucario pode ler seus pensamentos e movimentos. A voz disse chamando a atenção na palavra aura.

Ash soltou um longo assovio na lista de movimentos de lucario*³. – Rapaz eles realmente não brincam em serviço. Comentou passando pro próximo pokémon.

\- Bulbasaur. Ele carrega a semente de uma planta em suas costas desde o nascimento. A semente se desenvolve lentamente. Os pesquisadores não tem certeza para classificar Bulbasaur como uma planta ou animal. Bulbasaur são extremamente calmo e muito difícil de capturar no natureza .

\- através da criação selecionada as estáticas desse bubalsaur estão muito acima das contrapartes selvagens. A maquina terminou e ash avançou pro próximo.

-Magmar, o Pokémon cuspidor de fogo. Seu corpo é como uma fornalha, fazendo Magmar um inferno descoberto somente perto vulcões activos.

E por ultimo mais não menos importante.

\- Aron, o Pokémon Armadura de Ferro. Aron tem um poder de defesa impressionante e come minério de ferro, a fim de construir o metal em seu corpo, Ocasionalmente, ele causa problemas maiores por comer pontes e trilhos

\- Eu tenho que se lembrar de agradecer Razor por isso. Ash murmurrou para si mesmo surpreso pelo Pokémon que recebeu. – Muito bem pessoal todo mundo pra fora. Ash gritou liberando seu electabuzz, starmie, pidgeotto, dratini, squirtle, honchkrow e magikarp dourada.

\- Muito bem gente esses são nos vamos treinar por dois dias antes de enfrentarmos o ginásio de pewter, eu vou dar uma pequena injeção e botar alguns itens em vocês que vão ajudá-los a ficarem mais fortes. Ash disse ganhando respostas afirmativas dos pokemons com exceção de dratini que se enrolou em seu corpo e começou lamber seu rosto fazendo-o rir e estragar o momento serio.

\- Tudo chega, chega. Ash riu empurrando o pokémon dragão e se libertando do aperto. – Gente antes de começar a treinar eu vou dar uma verificada em vocês. Disse usando novamente a pokedex.

Desde que era o mais impaciente ele começou por dratini.

\- Dratini, o Dragão Pokémon. Dratini tira sua pele à medida que cresce, muitas vezes fazê-lo enquanto escondido atrás de grandes cachoeiras poderosas. A pokedex falou.

Sua magikarp gigante foi à próxima. - Magikarp, o Peixe Pokémon. Magikarp pode viver na mais suja de água. Ele salta muito bem e pode evoluir para Gyarados. O próximo.

\- Pidgeotto, uma forma evoluída do Pidgey. Ele está armado com garras afiadas e mergulha do céu para capturar sua presa. Ao contrário do Pidgey mais dócil, Pidgeotto pode ser perigoso. Aproximação com extrema cautela.

\- Starmie o pokémon misterioso, Seu núcleo central brilha com as sete cores do arco-íris. Algumas pessoas valorizam o núcleo como uma jóia.

\- Squirtle, a pequena tartaruga Pokémon. Durante a batalha, Squirtle esconde em seu escudo que cuspe jatos de água em seu oponente sempre que pode.

E por fim.

\- Electabuzz, o Pokémon Elétrico. Electabuzz é a forma evoluída de Elekid. Com poderosas correntes elétricas que correm através de seu corpo, Electabuzz parece brilhar.

Após verificar as informações sobre cada pokémon ash, pegou as ampolas de pokerus e começou a injetar nos pokemons, depois ele distribui um exp. Share pra cada pokémon junto com os Lucky eggs usando dois que ele já possuía a tempos.

Ele botou macho braces e Power Lens no lucario, electabuzz e Magmar e botou os três pra treinarem com ordens de não prejudicarem muito o outro.

Em starmie e magikarp ele botou Power Lens, Power Anklets e Power Bands e deixou os dois treinarem com dratini que usava um Power Anklet e um Power Belt no lago.

Squirtle, Aron e bulbasaur usavam apenas Macho Braces.

E por fim Pidgeotto com um Power Belt e Power Weight treinava com beldum com tres Power Anklet e Honchkrow com uma Power Band e dois Power Weights.

O treinamento podia ser bem extenuante e exaustivo, mais logo valeria à pena, com os efeitos super acumulados dos itens sendo dividos pelos todos receberiam partes iguais dos efeitos e cresceriam mais fortes mais rapidamente devido ao grande número de itens e pokemons treinando juntos.

Os itens que os pokemons usavam poderiam ter sido muito caros mais Ash teria certeza de fazer eles valerem cada centavo que havia gasto.

Vendo os pokemons treinando duro ash se sentou em posição de lótus fechou os olhos e começou a meditar e a usar Heal Pulse liberando pulsos de energia que começaram a aliviar os danos e o estresse nos corpos dos pokemons.

Perto do anoitecer ele disse pro pokemons pararem e serviu refeições de pokeblocos cheios de vitaminas e frutas. Enquanto os pokemons comiam ash fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar na energia estranha que havia descoberto na luta com honchkrow.

Concentrando a energia ele formou uma esfera verde em suas mãos muito menor do que a que havia criado antes.

\- _Você e um usuário de aura?_ Uma voz estranha soou na sua cabeça fazendo-o perde a concentração de deixar a esfera desaparecer

\- Ham, oque? Ash se perguntou confuso ate ver lucario na sua frente olhando para ele com curiosidade. – Foi você que falou? O jovem pediu incerto.

\- _Sim._ A Voz soou novamente na sua cabeça fazendo seus se arregalarem.

\- Como?

\- _Aura._

 _-_ Aura? Ash perguntou ganhando um aceno do pokémon canídeo.

\- _Sim, eu posso me comunicar com você através da aura._ A Voz de lucario disse em sua mente novamente. – _Há mais coisas que também podem ser feitas através da aura._

\- Serio? Ash pediu animado. – O que mais pode fazer?

\- _Eu não sei muito sobre isso alem de projetar como um ataque ou uma barreira e ler mentes, eu posso ver e sentir a aura dos outros, mas eu não sei muito mais que isso._

\- Tudo bem já é, mas que o suficiente pra agora, você se importa de me dar um truque ou dois? O jovem perguntou ao pokémon que disse que não se importava e começou a mostrá-lo como projetar a aura melhor.

Quando foi quase dez da noite ash chamou de volta seu pokemons pra pokebolas e voltou pro quarto do hotel que estava hospedado. Dentro do quarto ele foi recebido pelos meowths que brincavam com os novos pokemons de Bianca enquanto ela lia uma revista deitada na cama.

Assim como seu parceiro Bianca havia aproveitado a chance e capturou pokemons novos pra si própria, dentre as novas aquisições eram um casal de nidorans, um eevee, um charmander, um abra, um primeape e um hitmonchan.

Liberando seu magmar novo ele tirou o ovo da incubadora e deu pro pokémon que começou a brilhar vermelho e alaranjado com o ovo nos braços. A incubadora era ótima mais a habilidade natural flame body de magmar ajudaria a reduzir o tempo do chocar, e ele já estava bastante ansioso após quase dois meses cuidando do ovo.

Bianca aproveitou o momento e pediu pra ele se poderia usar as suas tms nos pokemons dela pra ensinar mais movimentos a eles. Não vendo nenhum problema ash entregou a maquina e um porta tm pra garota escolher e foi dormir, afinal ele teria um dia cheio amanha antes de enfrentar o líder de ginásio brock no dia seguinte.

Na manha seguinte ele acordou e seguiu novamente pro lafo dando continuidade ao treino do dia anterior enquanto treinava criando esferas de aura cada vez maiores ate que ele conseguiu criar esferas do tamanho de suas shadow balls em ambas as mãos e começou a dispará-las no lago pra medir a distância, velocidade e o limite delas.

O segundo dia de treinamento acabou pelo anoitecer com a evolução de bulbasaur em Ivysaur. De volta ao hotel, ash chegou a tempo de ver o ovo eclodir e um belo meowth com pelo preto e calda azulada.

Após cumprimentar seus novos companheiros ash os capturou com pokeballs e foi dormir meio nervoso meio empolgado pela batalha de amanha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pokemons de Ash: na equipe.

Magikarp:Shiny: sexo feminino, nível 19, habilidade Swift Swim, conhece os movimentos: Tackle, bounce, dragon rage e hydro pump.

Dratini:sexo feminino ,nível 18, habilidade Shed Skin, conhece os movimentos: Wrap Twister Dragon Breath e ice beam.

Aron: sexo feminino, nível 25, habilidade Sturdy, conhece os movimentos: Body Slam, Dragon Rush, Head Smash, Iron Head, Shadow Claw, Dig, Earthquake Metal Burst, Iron Defense, Metal Claw, e Iron Tail

Magmar : sexo masculino, nível 19, habilidade Flame Body, esse pokémon esta infectado com pokérus, conhece os movimentos: Sunny Day, Will-O-Wisp, Fire Punch, Lava Plume, Fire Spin, Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Giga Impact, Rest, Sleep Talk, Flame Burst, Flare Blitz, Iron Tail, Mega Punch, ThunderPunch, Karate Chop e Barrier.

Ivysaur:sexo:masculino, nível 15 e possui a habilidade Overgrow, esse pokémon esta infectado com pokérus, conhece os movimentos: Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Sunny Day, PoisonPowder, Razor Leaf, Growth, Synthesis, Seed Bomb, Sludge Bomb, Power Whip, Petal Dance, Magical Leaf, Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Energy Ball e SolarBeam.

Lucario: sexo feminino, nível 18,habilidades: Inner focus e Steadfast, movimentos: Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Quick Attack, Detect, Metal Claw, Counter, Heal Pulse, Me First, Metal Sound, Low Sweep, Focus Blast, Hiper Beam, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Poison Jab, Flash Cannon, Circle Throw, Cross Chop, Hi Jump Kick, Sky Uppercut, Drain Punch, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Reversal, Bullet Punch e Force Palm.

Beldum: sexo n/a ,nível 16,habilidade clear body, conhece os movimentos: Take down, iron defense, iron head e zen headbutt.

Electabuzz:sexo masculino, nível 27, habilidade: Estatica, movimentos: : quick attack, thunder shock, low kick, shock wave, thunder, thunder punch, fire punch, ice punch, cross chop, barrier, karate chop, Wild Charge e Discharge.

Pidgeotto :sexo masculino, nível 19, habilidade:Keen Eye, movimentos: Tackle, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Gust e Twister.

Squirtle:sexo masculino, nível 15, habilidade:Torrent, movimentos: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite e Water Pulse.

Starmie:sexo n/a, nível 24, habilidade:Natural Cure, movimentos: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Swift , Recover , Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam , Harden , Psychic, Power Gem e Hydro Pump.

Honchkrow:Shiny: sexo masculino, nível 25, habilidade Insomnia, movimentos: Night Slash, Double Team, Feather Dance, Drill Peck, Sucker Punch, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Shadow Ball e Hyper Beam.

Meowth(X4)incapazes de lutar: sexo dois casais, níveis variando entre 10 e 15, habilidade Pickup ou Technician, movimentos: Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, Pay Day, Night Slash, Hidden Power, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Dig, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Gunk Shot, Hyper Voice, Happy Hour, Seed Bomb e Water Pulse.

Meowth:Shiny: sexo Masculino, nivel 5, habilidade Pickup e Technician, movimentos: Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, Pay Day, Night Slash, Hidden Power, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Shadow Ball, Dig, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Gunk Shot, Hyper Voice, Seed Bomb e Water Pulse.

Rancho:

Spearow(x23), Fearow(x1), Ratata(x8), Pidgey(x7), spinarak (x6), Ariados(x1), Caterpie (x2), Weedle (x4), Murkrow(X4) , honchkrow (x1), Oddish (x4), Krabby (x3), Poliwag(x4), Bellsprout (x2), Smeargle(x2).


	2. Different travel

No dia seguinte ash e Bianca haviam acordado cedo arrumado suas coisas e foram ao centro pokémon dar uma revisada em seus pokemons antes da batalha e sair imediatamente em direção ao monte lua e tentar chamar o menos de atenção possível. Parecia que enquanto ele dormia após o treino Bianca havia invadido o museu de ciências de pewter com dois gastlys e um butterfree, que ela havia comprado e cortou a luz do prédio antes de entrar felizmente usando touca ninja e roupas escura descartáveis e roubou alguns old ambers, fosseis de kabutops e outros de regiões diferentes que estavam em exposição e os guardou em pokebolas que ela havia enterrado na saída da cidade. (Pokebolas no anime eram capazes de "capturar" itens como pokemons)

Apesar de chateado por não ter sido convidado ele deixou pra lá porque diferente dele ela havia passado por um treinamento especial pra essas ocasiões e alem disso ela prometeu deixar ele pegar um fóssil de cada então não tinha como ficar chateado por mais que alguns segundos.

Após receber os pokemons de volta da enfermeira joy os dois seguiram ate o ginásio. Quando entraram no ginásio eles viram as luzes apagadas enquanto no centro havia um homem jovem moreno de uns vinte anos com olhos estreitos quase fechados em cima de uma pedra sendo iluminado por um holofote.

\- Quem ousa desafiar o ginásio de pewter? O homem perguntou antes que todas as luzes se ascenderam revelando um campo de batalha de terra e cheio de pedras nas laterais, um garoto mais jovem um pouco que ele e Bianca igual à Brock na posição de arbitro e varias crianças parecidas com os dois nas arquibancadas

\- Ash Ketchum.

\- Bianca Cassey.

Os dois se apresentaram e brock sorriu cruzando os braços.

\- Muito bem eu Brock, aceito os seus desafios. Disse fazendo ash rolar os olhos no drama.

\- O desafiante deve assumir a posição. O garoto na lateral disse e ash seguiu a ordem. – A batalha entre Ash Ketchum e Brock de pewter vai começar, essa será um desafio quatro contra quatro e só o desafiante vai poder substituir seus pokemons.

\- Geodude vai. Brock gritou lançando um geodude no campo.

\- Meowth vai. Ash gritou enviando seu meowth shiny surpreendendo Brock.

\- E um belo pokémon, mas ele não vai ser eficaz contra o meu. Disse confiante. – Geodude Tackle.

O pokémon de pedra disparou numa velocidade que surpreendeu Ash, mas o treinador novato manteve a calma completa. – Meowth Seed Bomb. O pokémon gato abriu a boca e cuspiu uma semente brilhante que explodiu quando acertou o pokémon de pedra mandando-o pro outro lado da arena inconsciente.

\- Geodude volte. Brock gritou recolhendo seu pokémon. – Geodude vai. Gritou mandando outro geodude.

\- Geodude use DIG. O pokémon respondeu mergulhando no chão.

\- Meowth rápido pra cima das pedras. Ash gritou e o pokémon gato saltou em cima de uma pedra no entanto não adiantou e o geodude disparou de tras do meowth e acertou em cheio enviando o pokémon voando.

\- Water pulse. Ash gritou e o meowth cuspiu uma bola de água que acertou o pokémon pedra.

Assim que bateu no chão o pokémon gato tentou levantar mais acabou por cair inconsciente, do outro lado do campo o geodude de brock também estava inconsciente.

Os dois recolheram seu pokémon em silencio e escolheram os próximos.

\- Rhyhorn vai.

\- Starmie vai.

Com os dois pokemons prontos brock tomou a iniciativa.- Rhyhorn Rock Blast. Gritou e o pokémon armadurado abriu a boca e disparou varias rochas.

\- Starmie mande de volta com o Psychic. A gema no centro do pokémon brilhou e as pedras pararam no ar rodeados por uma energia roseada e dispararam pra tras acertando Rhyhorn sem causar muito dano por causa da armadura natural do pokémon.

\- Rhyhorn Horn attack. Brock gritou e o pokémon de pedra disparou na direção do pokémon inimigo.

\- ice beam no chão. Ash gritou e o pokémon de água disparou raios azuis da jóia no centro congelando o chão e fazendo o pokémon de Brock perde o controle e vim deslizando rapidamente na direção do seu pokémon.

\- Rhyhorn Flamethrower agora. Brock gritou e o pokémon de pedra cuspiu uma rajada de fogo que derreteu o gelo parando sua derrapada. – Continue com Horn attack.

O pokémon deu um urro e cobriu o resto da distancia num segundo e acertou o chifre no pokémon estrela arrancando três braços laterais mas não acertando a jóia.

\- Starmie termine com o Hidro Pump. Mesmo machucado o pokémon disparou uma explosão de água da sua jóia que acertou o pokémon de pedra em cheio e o mandou voando numa pedra que quebrou com o impacto levantando poeira.

Quando a poeira baixou o Rhyhorn apareceu inconsciente preso a uma das rochas.

Brock recolheu seu pokémon e ash fez o mesmo agradecendo ao pokémon aquático pela vitoria.

\- Onix vai. Brock gritou e enviou um ônix como o ultimo pokémon.

\- Beldum vai. Ash gritou lançando um de seus pokemons novos, ao invés de esperar ele decidiu tomar a diateira. – Beldum Iron Head agora. A cabeça do pokémon começou brilhar e o pokémon de ferro disparou na direção do pokémon inimigo.

\- Onix use Rock Polish e desvie então Bulldoze. Brock comandou e o ônix gritou antes de ser rodeado por faíscas azuis e desviar do ataque em uma velocidade muito maior que o comum e bater a calda no chão criando uma onda de choque que acertou o pokémon de aço mandando ele voando em um rocha, que quebrou no impacto. – Onix pressione ele com o Earth Power.

O ônix foi coberto por uma luz dourada e acertou a calda no chão fazendo uma coluna de pedra brilhante sair do chão e acertar beldum o jogando para o alto.

\- Agora termine com o Skull Bash. Brock gritou e o onix enrolou seu corpo e disparou no ar com uma velocidade enorme.

\- Beldum, de tudo de si em um Take Down com Iron Head. Ash Gritou e pokémon disparou na direção do onix deixando um rastro alaranjado pra trás com e antes do impacto a cabeça de beldum ganhou um brilho metálico, e acertou sua cabeça na de onix.

O impacto criou uma onda de choque que quebrou a maioria dos holofotes e os dois pokemons caíram criando crateras e levantando um monte de poeira. No meio da poeira uma luz brilhante apareceu e quando a poeira baixou revelou onix inconsciente e um pokémon diferente machucado.

Tirando sua pokedex ash começou a verificar o novo pokémon.

\- Metang, o pokémon garra de ferro. Metang é a forma evoluída de Beldum. Seu intelecto altamente desenvolvido e forte força magnética permitir que ele crie poderosas energias psíquicas. A maquina disse e ash abriu um sorriso e recolheu seu novo pokémon.

\- Parabens Ash aqui a Insígnia da Rocha. Brock disse dando a insígnia do ginásio a Ash.

Com a insígnia na mão Ash saiu e deixou Bianca tomar o lugar como desafiante. Bianca diferente dele usou a vantagem de tipo desde o inicio e com seu recém evoluído machoke pra derrotar dois outros geodude, um Sandslash e seu Wartortle pra derrotar um Dugtrio.

Com ambos com sua primeira insígnia na mão os dois saíram da cidade de pewter e foram ate o local em que o roubo de Bianca foi enterrada. Após recuperar os itens enterrados eles usaram o R-Gear e chamaram um Pidgeot do quartel-general e enviaram os fosseis afora três fosseis que ash enviou pra um dos laboratórios pra reviver-los.

Conforme se aproximavam do monte lua Bianca começou a falar sobre o lugar e sobre uma lenda de que um meteoro moon Stone havia caído no local e como ele servia pra evoluir pokémon como os nidorans que possuía.

Foi interessante o suficiente pra ela conseguir convencer ash a concordar em procurar pela caverna atrás dessas pedras. Já perto do pé da montanha eles viram um homem todo machucado sendo atacado por um bando de zubats.

Uma visão no mínimo curiosa, decidindo ajudar o pobre coitado ash tirou uma pokebola. – Meowth vai. Gritou liberando o pokémon gato.- Thunder agora.

O pokémon gato deu um grito e soltou um enorme raio elétrico que acertou e nocauteou todos os pokémon morcego em um ataque. Aproveitando a chance ash capturou os pokemons desmaiados que foram enviados pro rancho de viridian.

\- Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo. O homem que estava sendo atacado agradeceu balançando as mãos de ash vigorosamente. – Eu não sei oque seria de mim se não fosse por você, meu nome é Seymor a propósito. Se apresentou ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

\- Meu nome é Ash e essa é Bianca. Ash apresentou os dois guardando a pokebola do meowth. – Então alguma razão especial pros zubats te atacarem? Perguntou curioso.

Imediatamente a alegria do homem sumiu e ele parecia chateado e com medo. – Eu estava no monte lua fazendo minha pesquisa como tenho feito nos últimos meses, mas nessa manhã quando eu voltei um grupo de pessoas que se chamavam equipe flare tinham ocupado o local e os zubats e outros pokemons estavam frenéticos.

\- Equipe flare? Ash e Bianca perguntaram confusos, kanto era a casa da equipe rocket que tinha controle de mais de 80% do mercado negro da região afora isso não deveria haver outras equipes na área, senão os rockets.

Ash deu uma olhada discreta pra sua parceira que acenou positivamente. Botando um dedo na frente dos olhos do homem, os olhos de ash ganharam um brilho azulado enquanto os olhos do homem perderam o foco e ele caiu dormindo, e não se lembraria de nada quando acordasse.

\- E então oque a gente faz agora? Ash perguntou.

Bianca franziu a testa e cruzou os braços. – No treinamento nos disseram pra avaliar a situação e resolve-la ou chamar reforço se for necessário, mas eu duvido que nos vamos ter ajuda antes de amanha. Bianca comentou.

\- Então nos vamos invadir e se livrar do obstáculo. Ash disse surpreendo sua parceira com a frieza na voz dele. Ash já havia

\- Você ta falando serio? Bianca perguntou sem acreditar.

Ash assentiu com firmeza antes de falar. – Eu aceitei o fato de que podia ter que matar alguém, quando me juntei a equipe rocket e fiz minha primeira missão, pelo menos não tem nenhum inocente entre eles. Ash disse seguindo em direção a caverna.

Apesar do nervosismo Bianca seguiu Ash, sem saber ash acabou de ganhar seu respeito, diferente dos outros recrutas na academia Ash não era um moleque semi covarde que não sujaria as mãos se necessário.

Conforme se aproximaram da entrada da caverna os dois viram dois homens vestidos ternos vermelhos, óculos laranjas e cintos com um F flamejante.

\- Ei pirralhos o local esta fechado. Um dos homens gritou entrando na frente de ash enquanto o outro foi na direção de Bianca, muito ruim pros dois que os treinadores na sua frente não eram novatos comuns. – Ei não ouviram esta fech...

Antes que pudesse acabar a frase o homem estava perto o suficiente pra ash acertar um soco no pescoço esmagando a traquéia dele o fazendo cair de joelhos tentando respirar.

\- Mas que porra é essa? O outro homem gritou tentando tirar uma pokebola, mas Bianca foi mais rápida e sacou uma faca escondida e abriu a garganta dele em um golpe que caiu no chão sangrando.

Revistando o corpo ash achou uma pokebola com pokémon e algumas vazias e um pouco de dinheiro nos bolsos, Bianca deve mais sorte e achou duas pokebolas e um relógio. Com ajuda de meowth, Aron e machop eles rapidamente cavaram um buraco e jogaram os dois corpos dentro antes de tampar e entrar na caverna.

O interior da caverna estava iluminado por lâmpadas nas paredes que facilitavam a visão, infelizmente estava afetando os pokemons que gostavam do escuro dentro da caverna. Desde que a chance se mostrou ash aproveitou e capturou alguns paras, sandshrews, geodudes e digletts junto com Bianca ao longo do caminho.

Enquanto exploravam o local eles acharam um grupo de pessoas vestidas como os dois na entrando e um homem careca vestindo um terno branco e um rhyhorn cercando uma clefable que tinha uma pedra irregular nas mãos e uma clefairy assustada atrás dela.

Bianca olhou brevemente e deixou sua butterfree sair e sussurou algo pra ela que acenou e voou pro teto e começou a se mover.

 _\- Boa, Bianca._ Ash pensou com um sorriso discreto, antes de se aproximar mais chamando a atenção dos homens.

\- Ora ora, oque temos aqui dois jovens exploradores numa caverna. O homem de terno zombou se apoiando no pokémon que agora estava virado pra ash e Bianca enquanto os outros cercavam os pokémon fada.

\- Vocês são a equipe Flare certo? Ash perguntou e o sorriso do homem quase sumiu.

\- Você nos conhece. Fico lisonjeado. Disse perdendo o sorriso. – Quem é que são vocês?

Ash sorriu e tirou uma pokebolla. – Acho que eu devo dar uma resposta a vocês então. Disse liberando seu Ivysaur. – Eu te desafio.

\- rhyhorn, Rock Throw. O homem gritou e o pokémon abriu a boca e varias pedras saíram voando.

\- Ivysaur. Vine Whip. Ash gritou e duas videiras com espinhos sairam debaixo das folhas do pokémon batendo as pedras fora do caminho e começaram a acertar o corpo do pokémon, fazendo o pokémon cair com redemoinho nos olhos.

\- Que nostalgia, isso me lembra de quando eu era um garoto. O homem disse se aproximando do seu pokémon.- Agora deixem me dar um aperitivo dessa nova formula de crescimento rápido. Disse tirando uma seringa e injetando um pouco do conteúdo no pokémon.

O efeito foi imediatamente visível quando o pokémon acordou e rapidamente começou a mudar e se transformou em um Rhydon.

\- Ele evoluiu? Bianca exclamou espantada enquanto ash apesar de surpreso usou seus poderes telecineticos e puxou a seringa da mão do homem e pegou ela fazendo o homem soltar um grito indignado.

\- Wartortle Scald. Bianca entrou na luta com seu Wartortle que cuspiu um jato de água fervendo em Rhydon acertando o pokémon que tentava se defender com os braços inutilmente.

\- Horn Drill. O homem gritou e o chifre do pokémon começou a girar como uma broca que rodou a água fervendo e enviou de volta pro atacante e os dois treinadores. O wartortle e Ivysaur foram acertados pelo redemoinho de água fervente, mas ash foi rápido o suficiente pra criar uma barreira que protegeu ele e Bianca.

Enquanto o pokémon de água estava atordoado no chão o pokémon de grama balançou o corpo jogando água pros lados e olhos pro pokémon chateado pela rajada de água quente.

\- Ivysaur use o Leaf Storm. Ash gritou e o pokémon de planta rugiu lançando um tornado de folhas brilhantes que acertaram o pokémon recém evoluído que tonteou antes de cair com os olhos girando.

\- Butterfree agora. Bianca gritou e um pó verde começou a cair sobre os homens da equipe rival e dos clefable e clefairy fazendo eles caíram no chão dormindo.

Bianca não esperou um segundo a mais e capturou os dois pokemons e pegou a pedra com um sorriso no rosto. Bufando um sorriso ash tirou as pokebolas dos homens inconscientes, voltou o rhydon pra sua pokebola e amarrou eles com uma corda.

Com os homens totalmente indefesos ash pediu pra Bianca vigiar e usou seus poderes psíquicos para ler a mente do homem de branco que era o líder. Aparentemente esse cara era um administrador da equipe Flare que veio de kalos com dois subalternos e uma equipe de cientistas pra criar uma filial em kanto sobre as ordens do líder da equipe Lysandre da Lysandre Labs.

Eles chegaram em kanto no inicio de ano passado e já haviam conseguido montar uma base em porta vista, a formula de crescimento era algo que ele conseguiu de um grupo cientistas que desertaram da equipe rocket levando com eles a formula. Após um breve recrutamento eles vieram ao monte lua atrás das clefairy e moons Stones, felizmente todos estavam aqui e os cientistas estavam em cerulean esperando esses caras terminarem.

Saindo da mente do homem ash passou a informação pra Bianca enquanto escrevia um relatório no R-gear com tudo que descobriu. Pouco depois uma ordem do executivo-especial Archer chegou dizendo pra eles manterem os pokémons que quisessem e se livrarem do problema de forma discreta e que na saída um Pidgeot estaria na saída esperando pela seringa e o rhydon, e que eles seriam pagos em conformidade pela informação sobre os cientistas e que uma equipe que estaria em cerulean para pega-los durante a noite.

Após hesitar bastante ash e Bianca finalizaram os membros da equipe flare e enterraram os corpos em buracos cavados por seus pokemons. Depois de uma longa sessão de vômitos os dois se recuperaram e foram ate onde ash sabia que estaria a pedra lua gigante e mais Clefairys enquanto Bianca ficou sentada se recuperando.

O lugar estava cheio de clefairy que dançavam ao redor de uma enorme pedra oval brilhante rodeada de pedras menores que também brilhavam. Se o seu humor não tivesse sido estragado ele teria apreciado o momento.

Infelizmente pros pokemons selvagens ele não estava de bom humor. Querendo acabar o mais rápido possível pra sair da caverna ash usou todos os seus pokemons e deu apenas uma ordem. "- acabem rápido" a luta foi mais um massacre desde que os pokemons selvagens não tiveram chance contra pokemons treinados e mais experientes, pelo menos seu Aron evoluiu para um lairon e seu Squirtle para um Wartortle.

Após a ultima clefairy cair ele capturou todas elas esgotando seu estoque inteiro de pokebollas comum ficando com apenas algumas ultraballs e lureballs. Recolher a pedra era impossível do jeito que estava então ele ordenou para lucario e electabuzz quebrarem a pedra em pedaços e dividiu eles em 6 sacos que carregou com lucario, electabuzz, metang e magmar.

Depois de buscar Bianca que já havia se recuperado ele saíram da caverna e foram abordados por um pidgeot com uma mochila nas costas. Colocando a seringa, o rhydon, algumas pokebolas dos membros da outra equipe e umas cinco pokebolas com clefairys e algumas poucas moon Stones na mochila, Ash se afastou e o pokémon aéreo disparou em alta velocidade pro céu.

Após uma caminhada em silencio eles chegaram a cerulean e foram ate um bar que seu r-gear indicou. Após pagarem a taxa por quartos Ash entrou em um quarto enquanto Bianca foi pra outro. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi jogar suas coisas no chão e entra no banheiro antes de deixar a água gelada cair.

Fechando os olhos ash sentiu um peso escorrer lentamente dos seus ombros com a água que caia. Ele havia aceitado o fato de que poderia ter que matar, era um fato consumado se você fosse se torna um treinador pokémon.

Diferente da maioria das crianças que saiam em jornadas pokémons com apenas o desejo de aventura ele sabia bem qual era o propósito disso. Seu pai havia deixado bem claro em seus diários e sua mãe nunca fez questão de esconder.

Treinadores pokemons eram os soldados que cada região possuía no caso de uma guerra, enquanto os lideres de ginásios eram os capitães, a elite quatro os coronéis e o campeão o general. Sua mãe havia falado dos anos que ela passou na linha de frente junto a seu pai na guerra antes de qualquer informação sobre ela começar a ser apagada afim de não prejudicar a geração mais nova.

Antes de morrer sua mãe havia feito questão de ensiná-lo a atirar com a arma de seu pai antes de levá-la consigo pro caixão após dizer que ela esperava que ele nunca precisa-se de uma mas que ele não deveria hesitar em usar. A arma de seu pai foi enterrada com ela, mas ainda havia uma deixada com munição em seu quarto para ele usar.

Após vários minutos no banho ele saiu com um short simples ele sentou na cama pegou sua pokedex e começou a verificar os pokemons nas pokebolas que ele tinha pego do administrador da equipe flare.

Goomy, o Pokémon de tecidos moles, e os mais fracos de todos os tipos de dragão. A fim de manter o seu corpo úmido, Goomy vive em lugares onde é escuro e úmido. A pokedex disse antes mostrar os movimentos e estatísticas, não era muito forte mais poderia ser útil.

O próximo. Deino, o Pokémon irado. Porque Deino nunca pára de morder qualquer coisa que puder, é perigoso se aproximar sem tomar precauções. Ash franziu a testa na informação e decidiu que teria que pensar em um treinamento mais rigoroso pra esse pokémon, os movimentos e estatísticas no entanto eram decentes.

Por ultimo Sableye, o Pokémon Trevas. Sableye normalmente vivem dentro de cavernas e comem pedras. Eles usam suas garras afiadas para escavar através da terra. Parecia bem decente.

Guardando as pokebolas ash se deitou na cama esperando que o dia seguinte fosse melhor do que hoje.

XXXXX

Na manha seguinte ash saiu do quarto e começou a andar pela cidade apreciando a vista de forma relaxada. Ele preferiria passar apenas o dia treinando antes de desafiar o ginásio e sair mais eles decidiram tirar um tempo pra descansar e treinar e ficariam em cerulean ate a semana que vem, então ele tinha bastante tempo pra matar antes de treinar.

Cerulean era uma bela cidade cheia das mais variadas lojas com diversos produtos e a água do mar que rodeava a cidade e os lagos eram ótimos lugares pra se pescar, ele iria experimentar amanha hoje ele só queria aproveitar.

Conforme andava ele viu em uma vitrine um belo boné preto com uma pokebola azul e branco estampada, com um sorriso o jovem entrou e comprou o boné e saiu usando ele com um sorriso, depois ele foi ate uma pokemart e comprou uma monte de frutas e comida pokémon antes de seguir pra loja de pokebolas do outro lado da rua.

Ele tinha bem poucas desde o monte lua, ele comprou algumas duskballs, duas heavy balls e algumas dive balls. Saindo da loja ele parou pra assistir um show de rua e acabou recebendo um convite pra um mini torneio que ocorreria no final da semana.

\- Há algum premio? Ash perguntou ao homem gordinho de terno que lhe deu o convite.

\- Mas é claro. O homem respondeu com um sorriso.- Todos os anos os prêmios mudam, eu não sei qual é o desse ano, mas no ano passado o campeão ganhou, 10000 em dinheiro, uma maleta de pedra evolutivas e um dratini, o segundo colocado ganhou 5000 e um eevee e o terceiro colocado vinte ultraballs. O homem disse animando ash a participar do torneio ainda mais.

Depois de agradecer o homem ele voltou ao bar e seguiu para o quarto com uma garrafa de uísque, que ele havia comprado do barman. Após guarda suas compras e alimentar seus pokemons, ash pegou o uísque e foi ate o quarto de Bianca.

Batendo na porta ele esperou ate que Bianca abriu a porta vestindo uma camisa e uma bermuda com uma faca de caça na mão. Com um sorriso divertido o moreno levantou a garrafa e a garota sorriu envergonhada escondendo a faca nas costas e dando espaço pra ele entrar.

\- Precavidos estamos não? Ash brincou entrando no quarto e pegando dois copos na mesa. – É uma coisa comum, ou eu que sou especial? O moreno perguntou enquanto derramava a bebida.

\- É comum ainda mais em um lugar como esse. Bianca disse botando a faca em cima da mesa e pegando um dos copos. – Você também devia ficar em guarda, mesmo em um lugar como esse nos não temos amigos. A loira disse tomando um gole e abrindo um sorriso. – Blue taurus, meu favorito.

Ash sorriu e tomou um gole sentindo a sensação de queimação leve descer pela garganta.- Ficar em guarda é bom, mas relaxar de vez em quando também ajudar. Ash disse meio triste.

Ele nunca podia abaixar a guarda em pallet, ele sentiu como se toda a cidade fosse inimiga dele desde que ele despertou seus poderes, bem agora provavelmente eles são.

O resto do tempo foi gasto com os dois conversando suas infâncias, gostos, pokemons e objetivos. Bianca queria se tornar uma grande treinadora e reasumir o ginásio de Vermilion onde seu pai era o líder antes de morrer em missão e Surge assumir. Ash desejava se tornar um mestre pokémon como havia prometido a sua mãe e chegar a pelo menos na posição de elite 4.

Conforme a conversa progredia os dois se aproximaram mais um do outro enquanto ouviam atentamente, eles se aproximaram ate as respirações começarem a se misturar e Bianca tomou a iniciativa e beijou o moreno que começou a corresponder com entusiasmo.

Ash puxou a loira pra si e em um instante ela estava em seu colo enquanto eles se beijavam ainda mais apaixonadamente.

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru.

Infelizmente o clima acabou quando o R-gear de ash começou a tocar. Soltando um gemido triste Bianca saiu do colo do moreno que precisou reunir toda força de vontade que possuía pra não destruir o objeto de sua raiva.

Tirando o aparelho do bolso ash abriu e apertou o botão pra receber a chamada, a tela piscou e a figura sombreado do líder da equipe rocket foi mostrada.

\- Recruta Ketchum, recruta Cassey. O líder cumprimentou.

\- Senhor líder. Os dois disseram junto.

\- Hoje pela manha, Archer me passou o relatório sobre o dia anterior. O líder disse acariciando um persian que estava próximo. – Meus parabéns pelo pensamento rápido, ação coordenada e habilidade, vocês se provaram capazes então ambos foram promovidos a oficiais, seus R-gears serão atualizados pra sua nova posição, uma recompensa foi depositada e um delibird deixou algo pra vocês com o barman. Giovanni desliga. Disse e a tela piscou e apagou.

Acessando sua conta rocket pelo aparelho ash soltou um assobio quando viu a quantidade de dinheiro que havia sido depositado 150 mil, era ainda mais do que ele tinha em sua conta pessoal atualmente, pelo menos ele não teria que se preocupar tanto com dinheiro por enquanto.

Desde que o clima foi completamente arruinado após mais um copo ash saiu do quarto enquanto Bianca se trocava e depois os dois foram ate a frente do bar falar com o atendente. O delibird havia deixado quatro pokebolas com o barman que os entregou assim que eles pediram.

Ash recebeu uma com um machamp e um gengar enquanto Bianca recebeu um Arcanine e um Hitmonlee.

Com seus novos pokemons ash voltou pro quarto e liberou os dois apresentando a sua equipe. No meio da noite ele recebeu uma ligação do rancho dizendo que seus quatro murkrows e honchkrow que eram todos fêmeas haviam botado 20 ovos, junto com 45 dos spearows, 18 dos Pidgeys, incríveis quase 50 dos spinarak e 3 dos Smeargles e que seus dois Bellsprout haviam evoluído pra Weepinbell e que um de seus caterpie já havia virado uma butterfree enquanto o outro era um metapod.

Agradecendo o homem ash enviou 20 mil pra conta do rancho junto com e pediu que ele mantive-se os ovos por enquanto e enviasse um Smeargle pra ele. Depois ele ligou pra Razor que aceitou comprar alguns dos ovos por um total de 34 mil e o vendedor aproveitou e pediu pra ash tentar capturar pokemons de água já que seu estoque estava vazio deles.

Aceitando o pedido ash guardou o aparelho e foi dormi rodeado por seus pokemons.

Xxxxx

No dia seguinte ash acordou antes do sol subir e saiu do quarto deixando uma bomba de gás sonífero armado a maçaneta no caso de alguém tentar invadir e saiu da cidade em direção a rota 4.

Chegando em uma clareira bem larga ele liberou seus pokémon que começaram a treinar após equipados com os equipamentos enquanto seu machamp e gengar que já estavam em alto nível, 70 e 72 respectivamente mostravam seus movimento pra Smeargle que usava o Sketch pra copiar e manter os ataques enquanto usava um e Lucky egg ganhando evs e experiência após ser injetado com pokerus.

Durante o treinamento Dratini evolui pra Dragonair e Magikarp virou um Gyarados dourado monstruoso ao mesmo tempo e algumas horas depois ele deu o magmarizer pra magmar que virou um Magmortar e Electabuzz e um Electivire com um Electirizer.

Depois disso os outros ficaram motivados e começaram a treinar com mais afinco, enquanto Ash observava fazendo anotações com os dados das pokedex. Quando já era meio dia ash recolheu seus pokemons e foi ate o centro pokémon, pra recuperar sua equipe e depois foi ate o ginásio de cerulean ver a apresentação e as lutas dos desafiantes.

A apresentação não era grande coisa era apenas uma performance de nado com alguns movimentos pokemons aquáticos, a parte boa ela as três belas mulheres de biquíni, após o show os desafiantes começaram e as três garotas foram substituídas por uma ruiva mais ou menos da sua idade vestindo um maio.

A garota usou um staryu e um starmie nas batalhas e após vencer algumas vezes ela saiu e as três outras começaram a batalhar no lugar dela usando seaking e um dewgong, mas perderam ambas as lutas por pouco, algum tempo depois voltou e reassumiu enquanto as outras três saíram pra dar autógrafos seguidas pela maioria das pessoas nas arquibancadas.

Depois de assistir mais algumas batalhas, ash saiu e seguiu ate um beco escuro, olhando pros lados a procurando de alguém nas proximidades o corpo do jovem brilhou e ele desapareceu com um teleport.

Xxxx

Com um brilho ash apareceu na frente de um armazém abandonado de cerulean, abrindo a porta de metal o moreno entrou e começou a andar pelo labirinto de contêineres ate chegar em uma pilha de contêineres com brecha estreita entre dois contêineres laranjas.

Se espremendo pela passagem Ash ficou no meio de um circulo formada entre as caixas de aço e seguiu ate uma vermelha no lado esquerdo e abriu ele revelando uma longa escada giratório pra debaixo do chão.

Usando uma lanterna que tirou do bolso o moreno iluminou o caminho e começou a descer ate chegar em uma porta de ferro iluminada por uma luz do teto com uma caixinha de números do lado. Digitando a senha a porta se abriu ele entrou numa grande sala cheia de computadores, mesas com pilhas de papeis, vários tanques de vidro com diferentes pokemons e alguns vazios e varias maquinas diferentes.

Mais ao fundo encostada na parede a maquina que ele precisava. Um revivedor de fosseis pronto pra se usado. No entanto apesar da vontade de usá-la imediatamente ash tirou um HD externo do bolso e começou a baixar os dados dos computadores enquanto arrumava os papeis em caixas separadas e procurando por qualquer coisa que fosse interessante.

Durante a busca Ash achou três coin case quase cheios, algumas gaiolas retrateis, uma espécie de canhão de mão, três óculos escuros de lente única, e vários outros dispositivos.

De acordo com os papeis e dados nos computadores o laboratório o local era usado na pesquisa de variações de pokemons, bem como a clonagem e o "aprimoramento" genético deles junto com a criação de dispositivos que ajudassem na captura.

Tanto os cientistas da equipe Flare quanto os desertores da rocket estavam trabalhando juntos nesse local com patrocínio estrangeiro e já haviam obtidos alguns bons resultados. Eles já eram capazes de criar clones viáveis e mudar um pokémon em uma variação diferente ou ate adicionar ou trocar o tipo de um pokémon.

Como o geodude dourado que era imune a ataques de água, o bulbasaur azul que era tipo Grass/Water ao invés de Grass/Poison ou o abra Dark/Psychic/Ghost.

Havia também notas sobre um eevee que era capaz de "mudar de evolução" afim de lutar com diferentes oponentes e ate regredir a um eevee novamente mas ele era muito instável e acabou morrendo, infelizmente deixando um filhote que herdou a capacidade e acabou na mesa de dessecamento logo apos ser forçada a produzir ovos. Os dois dos ovos produziram filhotes com a capacidade estável o suficiente pra viver enquanto os outros morrerão.

Era uma pesquisa interessante, extremamente cruel, mas interessante, eles estavam ate mesmo usando dittos clonados com outros pokemons a fim de produzir filhotes com as características modificadas do pai e tivessem uma expectativa de vida normal. Estranhamente um pokémon clonado dava filhotes da mesma espécie que eles e não de sua linha evolutiva, por exemplo um charizard clonado teria um bebê charizard ao invés de um charmander como seria normal.

Havia também um algo sobre combinar o DNA pokémon com o humano, afim de dar ou aumentar as capacidades da pessoa, parecia ser uma pesquisa baseada em algo que havia sido usada na guerra ou algo parecido.

Quando o download com os dados do computador pro HD acabou, ash guardou as anotações e seguiu em direção as cápsulas de contenção com pokemons em animação suspensa. Haviam varias cápsulas com pokemons diferentes, da esquerda pra direita, um tanque cheio de poliwags, um tanque cheio de Woopers, um tanque com o bulbasaur azul, um tanque com dois eevees quase três vezes o tamanho normal, um tanque com um nidoking ao lado de um com uma nidoqueen, dois tanques cheios de pikachus, um tanque com um pidgey do tamanho de um pidgeot, um tanque com um Growlithe com manchas brancas, um tanque com um gengar branco, um tanque com um Dodrio de cinco cabeças.

Um tanque com um blastoise, um tanque com um hitmonchan com músculos maiores que o natural, um tanque com um Muk branco, um tanque com um abra preto com manchas roxas, um tanque com um Totodile, um tanque com um Snorlax rosa ao lado de um tanque com um snorlax branco que nem neve e por fim um tanque com um charmander amarelo duas vezes maior que o normal.

Pegando algumas pokeballs que haviam no laboratório o moreno começou a capturar os pokemons e junta as pokeballs em uma caixa, quando a caixa encheu ele pegou ela e desapareceu reaparecendo em uma extensa pradaria em frente a um enorme casarão de três andares.

O lugar era uma ilha abandonada próxima de pallet onde um cientista que morou na parte mais afastada da cidade tinha. Ele havia descoberto sobre essa ilha quando ele o alakazam que o ensinou foram ate a casa do homem que já havia morrido, o lugar era infestado de tangelas e ocasionais Tangrowth que atacavam e muitas vezes matavam qualquer um que se aproximasse muito do local.

Na época os dois foram capazes de chegar ate a casa do cientista sem serem notados e eles haviam descoberto um monte de coisas dentro da mansão que era habitada por alguns gastlys bem amigáveis que mostraram todo o interior da casa pra eles e o laboratório.

O laboratório debaixo da casa estava cheio de diversas pesquisas, desde a criação de pokeballs diferentes á criação de pesos especiais que mais pesados ou mais leves, itens de contenção e captura e lasers.

Ele havia tomado as coisas pra si e usado as anotações e instruções do homem para terminar vários dos projetos dele, o homem era um gênio e infelizmente tanta genialidade o fazia deixar muitas coisas construídas pela metade enquanto ele fazia outra, felizmente ele deixava tudo anotado de forma detalhada, então Ash havia conseguido completar muitos dos projetos.

Saindo de seus pensamentos ele deixou starmie, Electivire e Magmortar saírem mandou eles memorizarem o local, entrando na casa com os pokemons ele deixou a caixa com as pokeballs e se teleportou de volta pro laboratório da equipe flare e junto com seus pokémon começou a transportar as coisas dentro via teleport ate a casa na ilha.

Após acabarem ash e seus pokemons descansaram um tempo antes de começar a montar os equipamentos nas salas vazias. Com o ultimo computador montado ash chamou de volta seus pokemons e foi ate o lado de fora onde a maquina de reviver fosseis estava montada.

Conectando a maquina a um cabo de energia a maquina ligou e estava pronta pra ser usada. Retirando um dos três fosseis que havia recebido de Bianca ele botou um no meio de uma base de metal coberta por um vidro entre duas bobinas.

Ajustando as configurações no computador ele começou o processo. As bobinas começaram a brilhar e dispararam feixes de energia verde no fóssil, aumentando a quantidade de energia ao máximo a luz se intensificou e uma sombra foi se formando no meio da energia antes de explodir destruindo o vidro, danificando as bobinas e levantando um monte de poeira.

Quando a fumaça clareou um pokémon cinza parecido com um dinossauro quase da sua altura, com uma cúpula vermelha na cabeça e uma mancha vermelha nas costas apareceu. Rapidamente tirando sua pokedex ash verificou o pokémon.

Cranidos, o Pokémon cabeçada. Cranidos viveu na floresta a partir de 100 milhões anos atrás, e seu crânio é tão duro como aço. A voz metálica do aparelho soou mostrando a foto de um pokémon igual só que com azul nas partes vermelhas e chamando a atenção do pokémon.

Guardando o aparelho ash tirou uma fruta do bolso e se aproximou cautelosamente do pokémon, que parecia curioso, assim que chegou perto o suficiente ele estendeu a mão com a fruta pro pokémon. O pokémon deu uma cheirada na fruta antes de mordisca e começar a mastigar.

Assim que engoliu o pokémon soltou um som feliz e deu uma mordida maior com uma espécie de sorriso, que foi espelhado pelo treinador. Tirando outra fruta do bolso ash deu ao pokémon que comeu feliz, após a terceira fruta ash tirou uma friend ball e jogou no pokémon que foi capturado sem lutar.

Sorrindo o treinador pegou a bola, algumas pokeballs eram realmente muito melhores que outras, por isso que ele plantava apricorns com tanto gosto. Tirando novamente a pokedex ele começou a verificar seu novo pokémon.

Cranidos: sexo: feminino, nível 15, habilidade:Mold Breaker, movimentos: Headbutt, Take Down, Leer, Focus Energy e Pursuit.

Pra um pokémon recém revivido era muito bom, alem disso as estatísticas de base, Iv's e Ev's também eram relativamente altas. Infelizmente sua felicidade acabou quando ele olhou de volta pra maquina danificada.

Ele poderia conserta ela facilmente, mas ele teria que perde um dia inteiro trabalhando e gastar uma boa quantidade de dinheiro nos materiais. Com um suspiro resignado ele liberou Metang e lucario e junto com eles levaram a maquina pra dentro da casa.

Após guarda a maquina o treinador deixou todos os pokemons saírem das pokeballs, e serviu vários pokeblocos, frutas e comida pokémon, enquanto os pokemons da sua equipe comiam sem hesitar os pokemons que ele pegou no laboratório estavam meio desconfiados e não comiam.

Vendo a hesitação dos pokémon ash se sentou no chão e pegou um punhado de ração. – Se vocês estão preocupados com a comida podem ficar tranqüilos. Começou a dizer comendo um pouco de cada coisa. – Eu sei que vocês passaram um puta inferno nas mãos daqueles caras. Disse olhando nos olhos dos pokémon.- Eu não vou dizer que sou melhor que eles, ate porque eu matei alguns deles eu mesmo. Disse fazendo uma pausa enquanto alguns do pokemons pareciam surpresos.

\- No entanto eu posso prometer. Disse abrindo um sorriso.- A partir de hoje como meus pokemons eu vou treiná-los para que se algum idiota tentar algumas coisa com vocês vocês vão se fortes o suficiente pra abrir a garganta dos infelizes. Disse ganhando vários gritos animados dos pokemons. – Agora vamos comer. E com isso os pokemons tirados do laboratório começaram a comer.

Xxxxx

Usando o teleport pra aparecer diretamente em seu quarto ash caiu na cama totalmente exausto, o dia foi o mais puxado desde que ele começou sua jornada um mês e meio atrás, felizmente havia sido bem mais produtivo do que ele imaginou inicialmente. Após uma boa refeição todos estavam mais que animados pra treinar.

Afim de treinar o máximo de seus pokemons ele havia pego alguns dos pokemons que estavam no rancho, antes de começar o treino. Dividindo os pokemons em 24 grupos de oito ele passou os pros menos experientes e começou.

Corrida, flexões,levantar pesos, correr com pesos, exercícios de todos os tipos, pequenas batalhas um a um, dois a um, dois a dois e ate três a um, e um uso bem de técnicas de treinamento pra ensinar novos movimentos junto com a ajuda de pokemons que já os sabiam e um bom uso de tms.

Seu Ivysaur, Pidgeotto e wartortle evoluíram pra suas formas finais, junto com vários outros que foram evoluindo conforme o dia passava. O treinou só foi acaba quando ele percebeu que já era quase meia noite.

Com um ultimo gemido ash caiu na doce inconsciência.

Xxx

Na manha seguinte o sono de ash foi interrompido pelo som da R-gear apitando alto.

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru

Ignorando o aparelho o moreno cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e virou de lado.

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru

Apertando o travesseiro contra o ouvido numa fútil tentativa de abafar ele tentou voltar dormir.

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru

Puru puru puru... puru puru puru... puru puru puru

\- Mas que merda. Gritou jogando o travesseiro pro lado e saltando da cama em direção a fonte de sua agonia, abrindo o aparelho a tela piscou e a figura sombreada de razor apareceu na tela.

\- Ash meu jovem que bom te ver. Razor disse animado. – Eu fiquei sabendo da sua promoção e passei decidir ligar pra parabenizá-lo e dizer que eu recebi os pokémon de água que você me enviou, o corpo de bombeiros que queria eles adorou e ate já pediram mais quanto os estoque forem repostos, então a partir de hoje você tem 15% de desconto nas compras. Disse amenizando a raiva do moreno.

\- Você não podia esperar ate de tarde? Ash perguntou ganhando uma risada do vendedor.

\- Me desculpe por te acordar então, eu só queria agradecer pelo favor. Razor disse casualmente.

\- Tudo bem. Ash disse se passando a mão pelo cabelo. – A propósito eu vou precisar de mais uns 40 exp share, dois e alguns livros ou qualquer coisa sobre aura. Ash pediu.

O homem ficou em silencio contemplado o pedido do jovem, conforme o tempo passou o silencio começou a incomodar mais e mais ash que quando abriu a boca pra falar foi cortado.

\- Tudo bem. Razor disse sem a alegria habitual na voz. – Eu vou mandar o pedido pra rota 24 em um dragonite, após retirar o dinheiro da sua conta. E desligou.

Apesar de confuso com a atitude do homem ash se arrumou e seguiu para o local combinado, tentando entender o porque da reação do homem quando ele havia mencionado a aura.

Não muito tempo depois de chegar no local combinado o mesmo dragonite de antes apareceu e deixou seu pedido antes de desaparecer nos céus. Afora o equipamento, havia três livros e dois manuscritos.

Usando o teleport ele apareceu na ilha e viu seus pokemons espalhados treinando intensamente, fazendo um sorriso subir em sua face. Após distribuir o equipamento ele de sentou debaixo de uma arvore e abriu um dos livros e começou a ler.

O livro não era muito útil era apenas sobre a historia de um guardião de aura chamada sir Aron, o livro mencionava algumas habilidades da aura mais não entrava em detalhes, o segundo era bem melhor, enquanto não entrava em detalhes ele dizia sobre vários métodos de treinar a aura e que era possível sugar e dar a aura a outros seres.

O ultimo era um livro sobre um mew em um lugar chamado arvore da origem, interessante, mas inútil. Os manuscritos eram muito bons eram bem detalhados nas formas de usar a aura, então ele não teve muita dificuldade em pegar algumas coisas, disparar feixes de aura concentrada, cobrir os punhos, projetar pensamentos, ler mentes e ate selar pokemons.

Ate o final do dia ele havia aprendido a concentrar a aura em partes do corpo e como moldar a aura em formas diferentes. No cair da noite ele guardou suas coisas e deu comida aos pokemons antes de decidir manter seis consigo.

Electivire, Cranidos, Charmander, Smeargle,Meowth e Gengar foram os escolhidos por enquanto, amanha ele enfrentaria o ginásio de cerulean antes trocar seus pokemons e explorar a caverna da cidade.

Xxxxxxxxx

Na manha seguinte ele foi ate o banco e depositou mais de 300 mil em moedas em cada uma de suas contas, normalmente ele nunca tentaria obter tal quantidade, no entanto agora seus meowths poderiam descansar já que ele havia ensinado todos os pikachus, Smeargles e snorlax o pay Day, pelo menos o problema com dinheiro pra comida estava parcialmente resolvido.

Após o deposito ele ganhou um cartão novo de platina com um limite maior junto com um Ditto do gerente do banco em uma tentativa de puxar seu saco. Com o novo cartão ele comprou alguns itens de treinamento, incensos, materiais pro laboratório e algumas pedras evolutivas.

Uma rápida viagem a ilha pra deixar as compras ele voltou a cerulean e seguiu para o ginásio onde ganhou uma plaqueta com o numero 3. Se sentando na arquibancada ele viu o primeiro desafiante ir, contra a líder do ginásio Misty.

A batalha não foi muito emocionante nem grande coisa, foi um 2x2 o adversário usou um Bulbasaur e um ratata contra um golden e um shellder da adversária, e perdeu.

A segunda luta foi mais emocionante o desafiante usou um eevee e um weepinbell para derrotar um shellder e um Krabby.

\- O numero 3 por favor se apresente. Uma das irmãs que estava agindo como arbitra chamou. Saindo da arquibancada ash tomou o lugar do desafiante em frente ao campo de água enquanto a garota ruiva mais nova ficou no lugar do líder. – Será uma batalha dois contra dois, só o desafiante pode trocar de pokémon, comecem.

\- Staryu vai. Misty começou mandado seu pokémon.

\- Smeargle, vai. Ash mandou o pokémon que caiu em cima de uma plataforma flutuante.

\- Os dois desafiantes estão prontos? A arbitra perguntou ganhando acenos de cabeça dos dois. – Então... comecem.

\- Staryu Water Gun. Misty gritou assim que começou a batalha e o pokémon estrela enviou um jato de agua.

\- Smeargle, desvie e contra ataque com Leech Seed. Ash gritou e o pokémon desvio e cuspiu sementes no pokémon aquático.

\- Staryu pule na água. Misty gritou e o pokémon estrela pulou na água e afundou desviando das semente.

Ash sorriu. – Smeargle Charge e então thunder. O corpo do pokémon foi rodeado por faíscas elétricas e uma enorme rajada de eletricidade amarelo saiu do corpo dele e acertou a água fazendo a piscina brilhar intensamente por alguns segundos.

Quando o trovão cessou o pokémon estrela emergiu boiando inconsciente.

\- A primeira vitoria e do desafiante. A arbitra disse enquanto misty recolhia seu pokémon.

\- Starmie vai. Misty gritou e enviou seu segundo pokémon. – Rapid spin agora. Gritou e o pokémon começou a girar em alta velocidade disparado na direção do pokémon cão.

\- Smeargle, bullet seed. Ash gritou e o pokémon começou a cuspir uma rajada de sementes.

Ainda girando starmie desviou das sementes e acertou o pokémon em cheio, se manobrando no ar ainda o pokémon estrela começou a acertar o pokémon adversário repetidamente.

\- Smeargle String Shot rápido. Ash gritou e seu pokémon abriu a boca e cuspiu vários fios brancos que se enrolaram no pokémon aquático amarrando ele. – Seed bomb.

Smeargle abriu a boca e começou a atirar sementes que explodiam ao acertar Starmie.

\- Starmie Rapid Spin e recover rapido. Misty gritou e pokémon começou a rodar rompendo as cordas antes de começar a brilhar e se recuperando dos ferimentos. – Starmie water pulse.

O pokémon estrela disparou uma bola de agua que acertou o pokémon normal antes de virar uma enorme onda arremessando o pokémon fora do campo de batalha inconsciente.

\- Smeargle volte. Ash disse recolhendo seu pokémon.- Meowth vai. Disse liberando seu pokémon fascinando muitas pessoas pela cor dele. - Gunk Shot. Ash gritou e o pokémon gato cuspiu um jato de gosma preta que acertou o pokémon estrela que tonteou e foi rodeado por faíscas roxas que machucavam ele.

\- Starmie. A menina gritou preocupada com o pokémon que começou a tontear.

Decidindo manter a pressão ash agiu rápido. – Meowth Shadow Ball e depois Thunderbolt.

O pokémon gato gritou e disparou uma esfera preta e roxo da boca e depois um uma rajada de eletricidade amarela do seu corpo. O ataque tipo fantasma acertou o pokémon água que caiu da plataforma na água antes do ataque elétrico atingir e a gema do pokémon estrela começar a piscar.

\- Isso. Ash gritou enquanto a arbitra anunciava sua vitoria.

\- Muito bem. A líder do ginásio disse se aproximando dele. – Você tem pokémons bem interessantes e treinados, com certeza você merece isso. Disse tirando uma insígnia em forma de lagrima e dando para ele. – Essa é a insígnia da cascata, ela é a prova da sua vitoria, parabéns. Disse antes de dar as costas e voltar pra sua posição.

Com a nova insígnia ash saiu do ginásio e seguiu ate o centro pokémon, após curar seus pokemons ash usou o computador e pediu um dos pra enviar seu blastoise, dragonair e starmie em troca por cranidos, Smeargle e charmander.

A próxima parada os canais de aquáticos que contornavam cerulean.

Xxxxx

O fundo do mar ao redor da cidade era realmente belo, foi um dos pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça de ash, as formações rochosas aquáticas, os pokemons aquáticos nadando por todo a parte, as estranhas plantas aquáticas.

Não só uma beleza como também um tesouro a céu aberto, alem de plantas aquáticas e pedras da água espalhadas pela areia, havia varias espécimes de pokemons por toda a parte, Psyducks Poliwags, Poliwhirls, Slowpokes, Shellders, Horseas e Cloyster, alguns com perolas pequenas e grandes, Goldeen, Seakings e Vaporeons.

Mais ainda mais valioso que isso, ovos de pokémon, lotes de ovos de pokémon por quase toda parte, desde que o mar ao redor da cidade era pouco visitado os pokemons aquáticos se reproduziam de forma bem abundante e tendo a ajuda de três pokemons treinados e varias dive balls melhoradas ajudou bastante também.

Pegar os ovos foi a parte mais difícil, alem de frágeis ele teria que junta-los fora da água onde ninguém poderia o observar e se teleportar para ilha para deixar os ovos antes de voltar e repetir o processo.

Desde que o processo era lento e demorado ele se concentrou apenas nos ovos que ele sabia que valia a pena, como de Horsea, Shellder e Slowpoke coletados debaixo d'água e os ovos de vaporeon coletados nas margens, ele também havia achado dois ovos desconhecidos, um ovo azul transparente com uma esfera vermelha flutuando em seu centro e vários pontos amarelos em órbita em torno dele e um ovo exatamente igual o primeiro só que com pontos azuis e em menor quantidade.

Esses dois ele manteve consigo e botou eles na incubadora. Já em seu quarto, algumas ligações depois e ele conseguiu vender algumas das suas recentes aquisições por um bom preço e conseguiu um raro shiny charm.

Sua felicidade foi interrompida quando alguém bateu na porta, rapidamente ash enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou uma KG-9 modificada, uma das antigas armas de seu pai.

\- Quem é? Perguntou apontando a arma pra porta.

\- Sou eu. Uma voz familiar disse do outro lado e o moreno abaixou a arma.

Com um movimento da mão a porta se abriu e Bianca entrou com um sorriso no rosto. – Eae ash, pronto pra cair na estrada? Boa arma a propósito. Comentou se sentando na cama.

\- Já estou pronto há algum tempo, e você, não vai desafiar o ginásio dessa vez? Perguntou guardando a arma na mochila.

\- Eu já desafiei e venci no segundo dia. Bianca disse sorrindo tirando um estojo e mostrando as duas insígnias. – você que demorou muito, e alem do mais eu já aceitei uma missão pra nos e consegui carona.

\- Oque vamos roubar dessa vez?

\- Nada, é uma missão de recrutamento. Disse tirando o r-gear do bolso e mostrando pra ele alguns gráficos. – De acordo com esses gráficos esse ano foi um dos piores no recrutamento de novos membros com talento real e há falta de pessoal aqui em cerulean e em pewter. Disse mexendo no aparelho.

\- E aonde nos vamos arrumar gente com talento? Ash perguntou e Bianca abriu um sorriso.

\- Bem aqui. Disse mostrando a foto um enorme prédio com três andares. – Esse é o instituto técnico pokémon, um Executivo aposentado é o vice-diretor, e ele postou uma lista com cinqüenta nomes que podem ser futuros recrutas.

\- E nos é que vamos recrutar, assim ninguém pode suspeitar dele correto? Disse coçando o queixo. – Qual é o risco e o pagamento por isso mesmo?

\- relativamente altos. A loira afirmou saltando da cama. – Pra um membro comum, missões de recrutamento não valem muito devido ao risco de ser exposto, mas alem de termos uma lista nos temos você, uma pessoa com habilidades psíquicas.

Ash levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu não vou perguntar como você sabe sobre isso por que eu não fiz questão de esconder, mas a mente de cinqüenta pessoas me levaria no mínimo uma semana e eu duvido que o pagamento valha isso. Disse ganhando um sorriso da parceira.

\- Mas é ai que você se engana, devido há alta chance de exposição o pagamento é nível oficial, por 5 recrutas da lista mais um adicional de 1000 por cada recruta a mais fora da lista e um de 3000 por aqueles que estão, o pagamento e individual então não vamos ter que dividir. Disse com um sorriso.

Na opinião de ash valia a pena, concordando com a parceira o moreno arrumou suas coisas e se preparou pra sair carregando a incubadora com os ovos estranhos no braço, no lado de fora da cidade havia uma van com algumas pessoas esperando.

Se arrumando dentro do automóvel eles se prepararam pra sua próxima parada, instituto técnico pokémon.


End file.
